White Demon Love Song
by IndePUNdentThinking
Summary: AU inspired by the song 'White Demon Love Song' by The Killers. Seafarer Killian Jones encounters an injured young woman in the forests at the edge of town. Due to the town's fear of strangers, he is forced to hide her until she recovers. However, she is hiding something of her own - an agenda that could tear the town apart.
1. Chapter 1: Shadow On The Road

Inspired by the song 'White Demon Love Song' by The Killers (which I do not own). Other things I do not own: OUAT and all its characters.

Chapter 1: Shadow On The Road.

The sunlight filtered through the leaves, blinding Killian every now and then as he ran through the forest. It wasn't often he got to hunt in the forest, but Ruby had asked him to come along on this training mission with her because Graham was ill, and he appreciated the change of scenery. Truthfully, he preferred the sea, but the forest had its own charms.

He glanced back. He could see Ashley and Jefferson struggle to shoot their prey, a proud stag. He could see Ruby grit her teeth. Not only were her trainees not living up to her expectations, but she had also narrowly missed it twice. Finally her Ruby's arrow met its mark and the stag collapsed into the underbrush. Ashley and Jefferson stopped, relief clearly etched on their faces.

"Killian came over. "You aren't really cut out for this, are you?" he asked of Ashley.

Ashley grimaced. "I think I prefer working in the kitchens with Granny." Ruby wrinkled her nose at this.

"Killian, could you go prepare the carcass with Jefferson?" asked Ruby, as she massaged her wrist.

Killian's eyebrows quirked upwards. "I thought I was just observing?"

Ruby glared at him and he grinned.

"Calm down, wolf girl." He clapped Jefferson on the back.

"Let's go string this beast up."

They made their way over to the animal that had fortunately breathed its last. Killian was not sure if Jefferson had the stomach to kill an animal yet. As Killian knelt down to tie its legs together, Jefferson surveyed the area around them with a frown. Killian noticed the boy's discomfort.

"What is it, lad?"

"I think we're over the boundary line."

Killian stood up with a frown. "It appears we are." He shrugged. He had never understood the town's fear of the outer territories (or the 'forbidden territories' as the young ones called it) "Best hurry up and finish this, yeah?"

Jefferson nodded curtly.

Just when they had finished trying the stag's legs to the branch Jefferson had found, they heard a noise.

A thunderous crash amongst the leaves. Then a low wail that penetrated through the trees. The wail continued for a few seconds and then reduced to a whimper.

"What was that?" asked Jefferson, fearfully.

Ruby and Ashley pushed through the stubborn bushes to join them.

"Did you hear that?" asked Ruby.

"It came from over there." Ashley pointed a shaky finger in the direction the noise came from.

Ruby frowned. "I've never heard an animal make that sound before." She said calmly, but Killian could tell she was worried too.

"I think it's a demon." whispered Jefferson.

"A white demon?" asked Ashley, fearfully.

Ruby snorted disdainfully. "That's a myth, designed to scare kids." She said, emphasizing the 'kid' part.

Ashley looked shamed, but did not move. Ruby rolled her eyes and picked up her bow. "C'mon, let's go see what it is."

No-one moved. Ruby stared at them all. "Seriously? All of you are afraid? Even you, Killian?"

All eyes shifted to Killian. He could feel the fear radiating off Jefferson and Ashley. They were still young, still fresh off their ceremonies. They could not be counted upon if there was something dangerous ahead. Moreover, he did not feel comfortable either. Something was telling him that the cry that had brought them over the boundary belonged to something dangerous.

"I don't think we're prepared." He said calmly. He gestured to Ruby. "We only have three arrows left, and you've been off target today." His jibe worked. He could see Ruby bristle with anger. "You know I injured my hand yesterday." She hissed at him. He'd pay for his remark later, he knew, but for now, it had worked. Ruby had lost her resolve.

"Someone should check it out though." She pressed on. "It's too close to the town for comfort."

Killian smirked. "Never fear, wolf girl. I brought my short sword today." He pulled it out of its sheath and twirled it around.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Do you need any back up?"

Killian shook his head. "I'll be fine. Plus, you haven't really finished training these kids, have you?"

Ruby shot another glare at him. Killian continued to grin. He was definitely going to be in trouble when he got back.

"Let's just go." She muttered as she gathered her things. Jefferson and Ashley followed suit, both shooting Killian brief thankful smiles.

Ruby pointed at the stag. "All right you two. Pick up the ends and we'll hurry back." Ashley and Jefferson dutifully picked up the ends, slightly staggering under the weight. "Place it on your shoulders, it'll hurt less that way." Ruby advised.

Once they were ready to go, Ruby nodded to Killian.

"Be safe, Killian. Just find out what it is and come back. Don't try to do anything heroic."

Killian smirked. "No promises." He teased, and got a punch on the shoulder in retaliation.

"I mean it."

Killian smiled, this time seriously. "I'll be back before you know it."

It was Ruby's turn to smirk. "You better be, pirate."

As soon as they were out of sight, Killian took a deep breath and pushed his way through the scrub. The noise had come from the base of the mountain that lay outside the town's borders, in the forbidden territories. As he pushed through the bushes and low trees, Killian wondered what it was. A wolf? Possibly, but then Ruby would have known in an instant. He saw that the scrub was clearing up, and he gripped his sword tighter. He made his way into a small clearing, surrounded by pine trees that allowed sunlight to stream through.

His eyes went immediately to the human figure that lay on the ground. A female form, he guessed, based on the size. She was bent over her legs, gripping the ankle of her left foot. Her long hair draped over her face, hiding her expression, but he did not need to see it to know that she was in pain.

What glorious hair it was. It glimmered bright gold in the sun, and for a moment he was transfixed. Then he stepped on a twig and her head swung up, and he found himself looking into a pair of bright green eyes, as green as the forest around them.

"Who are you?" he asked.

She blinked, and moved some of her hair away from her eyes. Killian stared at her outfit. It was a simple tunic and vest with a pair of breeches underneath that were tucked into boots. A fur cape lined her back. Though it was similar to the outfits he saw young women wear in town, he could tell that the materials were foreign.

She opened her mouth slowly, as if remembering how to speak.

"My leg hurts." She gestured to her ankle.

Killian regarded her warily. She did not seem to be afraid of him, even though he had his sword drawn.

"Are you a demon?" he asked without thinking, and regretted it immediately. What possessed him to ask such a stupid question?

She looked at him in confusion. "De-man?" she said, sounding the vowels out slowly.

"An eater of men." Goddamnit, why was he explaining this to her? Why was he even talking about this?

She looked at him bemusedly. "No."

He looked sheepish, and scratched behind his ear. He knelt down next to her and touched her ankle, and she winced at the contact.

"You've sprained your ankle." He noted.

She threw her head back and groaned in frustration. "Just great." She muttered.

Killian contemplated the situation he was in. He knew nothing about this girl, a mysterious stranger whose agenda he did not know yet. Where did she come from? Hell, he didn't even know her name! Yet he couldn't leave her here. It would be bad form.

"What's your name?"

Silence.

"Where do you come from?"

Silence.

He sighed.

"Alright, no two ways about this."

He hauled her into her arms, ignoring her surprised yelp.

"Hey! What the hell!"

"You're injured, lass. I'm taking you to my town to get some medical aid."

"I don't need it."

He snorted.

"Stubborn aren't we? You need it lass. Don't worry, I don't bite. Much."

He got thump on the shoulder for that last remark.

"I'm kidding."

She hid her face in his chest. He marveled at how well she fit in his arms, how her golden hair sparkled in the afternoon sun, how soft she felt, and his heart fluttered a little bit, a fact he decided to ignore.

"Thank you."

He grinned while he stepped over a fallen log. He jostled her slightly whilst doing so, and he felt her grip on his shirt tighten.

"That wasn't so hard was it now?"

"Shut up."

He continued to grin as they made their way over to Storybrooke.


	2. Chapter 2: There Is A Call

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT

Chapter 2: There Is A Call

"Oi Killian! Why are you so late? Ruby got back an hour ago."

Killian glanced up from a particularly tricky knot.

Liam stood over him, arms folded across his chest. He wasn't going to let Killian get away with not responding to his question, it seemed.

"I was rescuing an animal." Killian smiled to himself, noting that technically he didn't lie.

Liam grunted in response. "Fine. Next time though, you get back here faster. Remember you're a sailor, not a hunter."

Killian nodded, and rose to his feet, dropping the net he had been working on.

"Where is Ruby anyway? She wanted to know what the animal was."

Liam had taken his place on the floor, and had picked up the net he had abandoned.

"In the town hall, giving her report to Glass and Mills."

Killian nodded.

"I'll be back in a bit, brother." He called over his shoulder. A rag was thrown at him in response.

"Dinner's at seven."

Killian grinned and closed the door behind him.

* * *

He met Ruby just as she was leaving the town hall. The imposing building was the most impressive one in the town, featuring carved statues and elegant pillars. Leroy and his team had worked overtime, making sure that the building was up to Mayor Mills' standards.

Ruby did not look happy. She had a look or resignation etched upon her face, and Killian could tell that she was not having a great day.

"Trainees didn't cut it?" he asked.

Ruby sighed.

"Yeah. Ashley prefers the kitchens, and Jefferson is oddly excited about the prospect of working for Geppetto's brother."

Killian raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Spade? The milliner? Isn't he...rather eccentric?"

Ruby snorted.

"That's putting it mildly. I bet it's all those fumes."

Killian grinned at her.

"Well, look at the bright side. The next two they give you might actually be able to aim."

Ruby laughed, and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"What was that animal anyway?" she asked.

Killian swallowed.

"A goat that gotten caught in some bramble. I don't know whose, so I just let it loose. Figured it would make its way back to its owner."

Ruby nodded, buying his lie. "Makes sense. I've heard goats scream like humans before. It's unnerving."

Just then, the clock began to strike. It was seven.

Killian gulped. He'd better hurry home or Liam would have his head.

He said his goodbyes and rushed home, just in time to help Liam set the table and ladle out a stew.

After dinner, he slipped out back to the storage shed with half a loaf of bread and a small dish of stew.

The shed was a small structure, built by their father to hold loose tarpaulin and sails, but after his demise, Liam and Killian had moved everything that had been in their parents' room there. Liam had claimed the stuff was just collecting dust in a room that could be used for something else, but Killian knew that he couldn't stand looking at anything that reminded him of their parents. Their parents' room stood empty.

Killian pushed the door forward slightly. Even though his father had been a minimalist, the storage room was overcrowded. Maps and trinkets clamoured for space on narrow shelves, a trunk that contained his mother's dresses and father's suits gathered dust in a corner. Their bed, that had just been enough to fit two, took up a third of the room.

The girl was on the bed, her ankle propped up on a pillow. Killian had bandaged it as best he could. He had been right, it was a sprain. A bad sprain, but a sprain nonetheless. She had not looked pleased when he had informed her of his diagnosis, and how long she'd have to rest here. She sat up as he approached. He gestured with the food in his hands.

"I've brought you something to eat."

She smiled gratefully.

"Thanks."

He sat on the edge of the mattress and carefully handed her the food. She ate ravenously, wolfing down alternating bites of bread and stew, and was finished in no time at all. She handed the empty bowl back to him silently.

He took it, rising to his feet and running his free hand through his hair.

"Lass, could you at least tell me your name?" he asked pleadingly.

She tilted her head at him, staring at him intensely. Finally she shrugged.

"It seems only fair. You can call me Swan."

Killian smiled. Her golden hair was still bright, despite the low light in the room, and he stared for a second, mesmerized.

"Swan. It suits you."

She shot him a small smile, that he might have missed had he not being paying attention. It made him happier than he should have been.

"Well, Swan, g'night. I'll see you in the morrow."

He turned at headed towards the door, expertly avoiding the knick-knacks that lay scattered around. He was almost at the door when he heard her.

"What's your name?"

He turned around sharply.

She was looking at him again, except her stare was kinder this time.

"Killian Jones, at your service." he replied, and embellished his reply with a mock bow.

Swan grinned at him.

"Well, thank you, Killian Jones."

He smiled at her once more, and then slipped out the door, making sure to lock it behind him.

* * *

Emma lay back down in her makeshift bed, the darkness fuelling her thoughts. A week. A week and then she could complete her mission. What luck that she had been brought right into Storybrooke! Sure, the injured leg was a setback, but it was better than lurking around in the forest, biding her time. Tomorrow she'd question the man who brought her here. He'd know where the witch doctor was. Her thoughts drifted back to her rescuer. Killian Jones. He was unlike the men in her village. His tanned skin, his dark hair and his bright cerulean eyes. He was strong too - he'd carried her so easily, as if she was as light as a bird. She felt a twinge of sadness that the thought that she would have to betray him, but her village came first. She was their only hope.

She shifted carefully, trying to avoid moving her injured leg too much, and slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: She Likes The Way He Sings

Chapter 3: She Likes The Way He Sings

* * *

They fell into a comfortable pattern – he would drop by several times during the day to bring her food and check on her ankle. Every time he changed the bandage, his fingers would ghost along her foot. He hadn't been enthralled with a woman for a very long time, not since Milah.

She was mostly silent during these visits – Killian figured that she still didn't trust him, and he could understand her trepidation. She would only open up during the night, offering bits about her family and her village after many a prompt from Killian. She finally began to let down her guard a week later, after he had apologized that it would take a bit longer for her leg to heal, offering him flashes of a sweet smile when he brought her food and even teasing him when he regaled her with stories from his youth. He started to look forward those visits.

* * *

Emma was frustrated. Her leg wasn't healing fast enough for her liking. She had tried moving around and it had caused her injury to get worse, elongating her need to stay longer. She could hobble around now, and she practiced when she was alone, using the dusty furniture that surrounded her. She even managed to make it to the small outhouse that was nearby without the use of the crude crutches that Killian devised for her. The only respite she got was Killian's visits. She had been wary at first, but he had been so honest and kind that she couldn't help but warm up to him. Still, she kept her guard up, no matter how much her skin tingled with delight when his fingers ran along her ankle for longer than necessary. Her fondness for this man (his dimples, his permanently ruffled hair) was going to cause a problem if she didn't fulfill her mission soon.

Tonight was no exception. He had brought her a starchy soup, hearty and filling. Emma inhaled it into her as soon as Killian handed her the bowl. He grinned at her, and she scowled playfully in return.

"Didn't know you were a fan of my cooking, Swan."

She rolled her eyes at that.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

He flashed her a cheeky smile.

"Well, I could tell Liam that he can cook the next couple of meals."

"Did he make that rabbit stew last week?"

"Yes."

"Then no thank you."

They shared a laugh, and Killian stared at her with his twinkling eyes for a beat too long.

"My mom's was better."

She looked at him and noticed that wistful look in his eyes. She recognized it. That yearning for family, for home.

He told her more about his mother, and how she had been taken from her young sons along with her husband. How devastated they had been and how angry. How Killian felt that her memory was slipping away from him.

"What do you remember?" she asked.

He looked down for a second, and brought his eyes up to meet hers.

"A lullaby."

She offered him a soft smile. She wondered about the kind of song that would have made a young Killian fall asleep.

"Maybe you could sing it to me."

He stared at her for a minute, and Emma wondered if he could hear the wild beating of heart. She was about to apologize for her uncouth request when he answered her with a grin.

"Perhaps tomorrow, Swan. I'm a little tuckered out tonight."

He bid her goodnight, blew out the lantern and slipped out the door.

Emma focused her thoughts. She really was getting to close to him. She needed to get out soon. She lay in bed for another hour, making sure that the Jones brothers would be fast asleep before she rose unsteadily to her feet.

She hobbled to the door, feeling her away around in the dark till she found the door and pushed it open slowly. The cold night hit her and its briskness woke her up a little. She started in the direction of the houses she saw in the distance.

A few hours later, she had seen most of the town. She ducked in and out of the shadows whenever she felt that someone was approaching and she thanked the gods that she had not been found yet. The lanterns that hung in the streets where still burning, though they were fairly low now, and she knew that soon they would be out and she would be in total darkness. She still hadn't found him yet though…

She made her way through the dark alleyway that she had left till last, and she emerged near a small store. 'Curiosities' read the sign. It looked promising. She hobbled to the windows, hoping to look in.

"Looking for something, dearie?"

Emma froze. She moved slowly, partly in order to not startle the owner of the voice and partly to assuage her throbbing ankle.

"Rumplestilskin."

He looked exactly as her parents had described him – a glittery sheen covered his skin (due to the magic, her parents had explained), his hair was a bob consisting of unkempt curls, and he had a permanent smirk on his face.

He giggled an unnerving giggle.

"What can I do for you, your ladyship?"

Emma stared him down. He wasn't going to frighten her. She knew of more terrifying things and this little man was not going to shake her. She lifted her chin in defiance.

"If you know who I am, then you know why I'm here."

He answered with another giggle.

"But of course, dearie! And I believe you know the stipulations of any deal you make with me?"

She had known. There had been whispers that all magic came with a price, and she was willing to pay any price, including the cost of her own life, in order to ensure her people's freedom.

"Yes."

He grinned at her, an insincere smile full of crooked teeth.

"I can help, Lady Swan. But there are two things-" he held up to fingers.

"One – you must help me find a young man. I heard your mother is quite the tracker."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. That seemed simple enough.

"Yes, she is, and we will find anyone you want as soon as you help us." She said, emphasising the last part of her sentence.

He did not reply, but continued to grin.

"Secondly, you must know what will happen to this place if I leave to help you."

Emma had worried about that, and feared that taking him away would mean the betrayal of this town, of Killian Jones.

"Zelena will move onto her next target, and what better target that Storybrooke?"

He gestured around him.

Emma gulped. Initially the town had not been a major concern – her only concern lay with her people. But now Emma had a problem. A Killian Jones-shaped problem.

Rumplestilskin smirked at her, sensing her inner turmoil.

"I'll give you three days to think about it, dearie. Don't take too long. I doubt Misthaven could hold out for too much longer."

With that, smoke swirled around him and he disappeared, leaving Emma alone in the dark with only her tortured conscious for company.

* * *

Emma had been quiet the whole day, Killian noticed. He hadn't thought much about it during the day when Liam and he were hauling in the nets with the day's catch, but now as the quietness of night had settled, he began to realize that she was not happy.

"Is your ankle hurting you?" he asked softly, placing her meal (lentils and bread) down next to her so that he could look at her bandaged foot.

She offered him a weak smile.

"A little."

He hummed while he applied a cooling salve over her ankle and bound it with a fresh bandage.

"Sing to me."

The request was offered in a low voice, almost pleading.

He looked at her. She looked smaller than ever, a hint of sadness in her eyes that had not been there the day before. She looked tired too. She was probably missing her home, Killian surmised, feeling terrible that she had been constrained here for longer than they had both expected.

He cleared his throat.

"I'm a little rusty lass, so don't laugh."

He was greeted with a serious nod.

" _Over the seas we go,_

 _My little lad and me._

 _I may have to travel alone,_

 _But I'll always think of you,_

 _My little lad and me._

 _Waves may separate us, days distance us,_

 _But I'll come home to you, always._

 _My little lad and me._ "

He was met with silence, and then she touched his arm gently.

"That was beautiful. Thank you…Killian."

He couldn't bring himself to say anything, and simply nodded. He rose to his feet.

"Goodnight, Swan."

Then he felt compelled to lean down and press a kiss to her brow. It seemed right. After all, his mother would do the same after she sang that lullaby.

He took her half-finished meal and left without saying anything else.

* * *

Emma couldn't sleep that night. The lilting lullaby played over in her head, couple with Rumplestilskin's words. Then there was the matter of that kiss….it burned where his lips met her skin. She moved her fingers to her forehead, feeling the heat still lingering there, though she knew that that warmth was the result of her own frenzied mind. She did not fall asleep until morning.


	4. Chapter 4: Black Invitation

"C'mon, it won't be that bad."

Killian fought to keep a childish pout off his face.

Liam threw his coat at him.

"We just need a few things, little brother."

Killian grumbled, but buttoned up his coat and dutifully followed Liam out.

Liam had been surprised by the amount of food they had been going through lately, especially when it was his turn to cook. Killian just shrugged when his brother questioned his sudden requests for seconds, and he hoped that the older man would not grow too suspicious. Luckily for Killian, Liam accepted it as proof that Liam was getting better at cooking.

When they reached the market square, they were met with commotion. Townsfolk rushed around looking terrified, jabbering at each other in hushed whispers. No one seemed to understand what has happening, but they all agreed that it was bad news. Killian bumped into Ruby and Graham, neither of whom looked concerned.

"It's just town gossip." Graham said, looking wearily at the crowds swirling around them. Just then, Jefferson brushed past them, looking more jittery than normal. Killian wanted to call out to him, but he was swept away into the crowd.

"Everyone, calm down!"

Regina's curt command calmed the frenzied masses down. She stood on the steps to the town hall, her voice magically magnified.

"Please come inside. I have an announcement."

The crowd shuffled inside, whispering their guess to each other, fidgeting while they took their seats in the long hall.

Liam leaned over to Killian once they sat down.

"What do you think it could be?"

Killian shrugged. They hadn't had a town meeting in a long while, and he was a little worried.

Regina stood at the podium, her stern face betraying to emotion. Once the crowd had settled, she cleared her throat.

"There's no easy way to break this to you, so I'm just going to show you."

She whipped a black card out of her bag and held it aloft.

There was a loud collective gasp. Ashley, who was sitting several rows ahead of Killian, fainted, and Ruby, who was sitting next to Killian, rolled her eyes at the scene.

"Yes. We have received a black invitation."

Regina paused to compose herself.

"The tyrant Zelena will invade our town and slaughter us all if we do not pledge allegiance to her."

Killian looked at Liam, whose brow was wrinkled with worry. They'd heard tales of Zelena, a wicked warlord from the city of Oz, who was amassing territory like her life depended on it. She razzed towns that defied her, and those who surrendered were forced into a life of servitude. She was powerful as she was crazy, and though her army was small, its power was amplified by her dark magic.

Regina's lip curled in disgust.

"This green bitch can certainly try," she growled, "but rest assured we will fight back. We have Rumplestilskin on our side, and his magic can match hers."

She raised her chin proudly.

"I have been studying under his tutelage, so there's two of us and only one of her."

The town broke into loud cheers.

Regina called for silence once more.

"So what do you say, citizens? Do we stand and fight?"

The resounding bellow of yes echoed in the hall. Leroy stood up and lifted his pick axe into the air, claiming that they had his axe. Killian was amused by the declaration, wondering what Leroy's axe could do against Zelena's army of flying monkeys. Still, the thrill of the fight, the pride of the town and its people flooded through him, and he joined in the jubilant cheers. Liam clasped his shoulder.

"Come, brother. We have preparations to make."

They hurried back to the house, and Killian headed straight to their parent's room. He moved away the cobwebs and tried not to raise too much dust as he crossed the floor. He knelt down before an old chest, prying it open with his hands as the lock had broken a long time ago. He retrieved his father's swords, two long cutlasses. He wedged them free from their respective scabbards. They were blunt, but not rusted. He lay them down next to him and pulled out a set of bow and arrows. The tips of the arrows were a bit blunt, but the string of the bow was still tight. They would do. Add his own bow and hunting knife, and they had a good amount to contribute to the war effort.

He brought the weapons to the kitchen and laid them on the floor. Liam looked over from his seat at the table. He was making a particularly large net, so they could fire it into the air with the aid of the canons on the walls of the town gate. Hopefully they could capture some of the flying devils, Liam explained to him.

"Great find, Killian. Are they any good?"

"The swords need some sharpening, but that's it."

Liam stood up.

"Here, keep knotting. I'll go fetch the grindstone."

Killian took the half-finished net and sat down. Liam moved out of the kitchen and set about searching for the grindstone. He reappeared in the kitchen, grinning sheepishly.

"I forgot I put it in the shed. I'll be right back."

Killian, half-listening while he tackled a particularly tricky knot, grunted in response. Liam's words only sunk in a minute later, and Killian jumped to his feet, racing after his brother.

"Liam, wait!"

It was too late. As he barrelled through the kitchen door that led to the outside, Liam emerged from the shed, a fire blazing in his eyes. Behind him, he dragged Swan by the arm.

"Look what I found in our shed, brother! A spy!" He spat viciously.

She shook her head vigorously.

"No brother, she's not!"

Liam released his grip on her arm, and she pulled her arm towards her, cradling it and cowering from Liam.

"You know this girl?!"

"Aye. She was injured. I took her in." Killian ducked his head in shame. "She's an innocent girl, brother."

Liam eyed Swan suspiciously for a minute, and then addressed Killian.

"If you trust her, then I will believe you."

He turned around to face Swan, who flinched.

"But just know I'll keep my eye on you."

With that, he strode back into the shed. Killian rushed over to her, and cradled her in his arms.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry about this." He hoped his words would soothe her. She nodded, and untangled herself from him.

"I'm alright. Just a little shaken, is all. I didn't expect that."

Killian grimaced, feeling guilty.

"Yeah, that was my fault."

Just then Liam returned with the grindstone.

"Hurry up, brother. We have work to do. You, girl. You'll help as well."

She stared after him, and turned to Killian.

"What is happening?"

Killian winced, debating whether he should tell her about Zelena. He didn't want to upset her further. Still, she'd find out soon enough.

"There is a warlord named Zelena, who declared war on the town. Now don't worry!" he said, noticing her look of shock, "we have a strong sorcerer who can stand up to her magic. We'll be fine."

With that, he led the white-faced girl indoors.

* * *

Later, when Killian and his brother left to present their arms to the mayor, Emma paced the floor of the shed nervously. Zelena was coming here? She was moving faster than Emma expected. Emma had hoped that she could merely borrow Rumplestilskin, that he would defeat Zelena swiftly and return to the town. Did Rumplestilskin know what she had planned? Was that why he told her that Zelena would move on to Storybrooke? She had hoped he had been bluffing, but know could see he had merely been perceptive. There was a bigger worry at hand though. What happened to Misthaven if Zelena was now advancing here? She choked back a sob. No. Misthaven could not have been destroyed. She refused to believe it.

She stopped moving. She had made her decision. Gathering up her cloak, she tied it around her shoulders. She retrieved her little dagger that she had surreptitiously hidden in a large urn. She would go see Rumplestilskin and take his deal. Killian's face swam into her mind, and she pushed her feelings of guilt away. She was doing it for her family. She hoped he would understand.


	5. Chapter 5: Where's Your Selfish Kiss?

Chapter 5: Where's Your Selfish Kiss?

Storybrooke had never been busier, organized, and united. Trust impending doom to bring the town together in a way nothing ever had before. Killian couldn't help chuckling at the sight of Leroy helping the gentle ladies of the Lady Blue's Boarding House move to a slightly more secure location. He wasn't sure if it was the picture of rough-and-tough Leroy laden with puffy pink dresses or if it was the spectacle of the usually delicate ladies hurrying after him in heels, dragging axes, long bows, and crossbows behind them. One even had a mace, and she hefted onto her shoulders as if it weighed nothing while she teetered around in wildly impractical shoes.

However, there were indications of the tension that was underlying the frenzied productivity. Jefferson was even more unhinged than ever, claiming that he could create a path to another place that would be safe from Zelena, and the path would start in one of his hats. This was not the startling part. (Jefferson had been increasingly going off the deep end ever since he started working with Mr. Spade) It was the fact that there were people who were starting to believe him. Try as much as she might, Regina could not keep the hysteria buried forever.

Five days before Zelena's impending attack, a fight broke out in the town square between a number of people who wanted to flee and some others who were determined to stay and fight, not matter the cost. Liam had even jumped into the fray, holding back old Granny Lucas as she brandished a saucepan and threatened to knock some sense into a cowering Mr. French. Killian had arrived at the scene just in time to witness Regina breaking up the melee by yelling at everyone. Shamed by her arguments and snark, the perpetrators slunk away. Still, she looked worried as she turned away from the diffused situation. She caught Killian's eye and beckoned him over.

"Is the morale as low as it seems?"

Killian hesitated.

"I wouldn't call it that, but it is true that tensions are running a little high at the moment."

She considered his answer, and sighed deeply, her fingers moving to massage her temples.

"I was worried this would happen. I even talked to Rumplestilskin about it." She let out a hollow laugh. "He sneered and suggested we have a rally to boost morale."

"That's actually not a bad idea."

She stared at Killian in bewilderment.

"He was joking, Jones."

"But think about it. It would bring the town together. Really unite us. They could use a rousing speech from their leader, after all. And I dare say they need something to let off a little steam."

She pondered this for a moment, and shook her head ruefully.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you could be right."

Killian looked affronted.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Regina."

She granted him a rare smile, before sweeping off towards the town hall. A few minutes later, he could hear her voice, magically amplified, announcing a rally that would be held the night after this one. He smirked, turning to head home.

* * *

The vestiges of Regina's announcement curled around Emma's ears and set her on edge. Rumplestilskin noticed her discomfort and looked up from his task of packing several ingredients into a woven bag. He tittered at her.

"Don't be alarmed my dear. This is exactly what we need."

She stared at him.

"We need a party?" she deadpanned. He ignored her snarky tone.

"It's the prefect distraction for us to take our leave."

At the mention of their imminent departure, Emma tensed. He looked over at her and smirked.

"Come now, Lady Swan. Surely you can't be that concerned. After all, I told you the consequences of your decision, which you accepted."

She did not answer, but clenched her fists in frustration. He sensed her anxiety, but chose not to say anything. Emma began to pace in an effort to calm herself down while Rumplestilksin continued to pack. After he had finished, he looked up at her.

"I suggest you say your farewells soon, dearie. We leave tomorrow at midnight."

* * *

Killian stared at Swan. Ever since the day before, she'd been jittery. At breakfast this morning, she had positively on edge, dropping her plate and cutlery in quick succession. She had let out a string of curses as she bent down to pick them up, earning a quirked eyebrow from Liam, and a smirk from Killian. For a girl who looked like she was a lady (and a very beautiful one at that) she sure had a foul mouth.

He had brushed off her jitters the night before, choosing to blame the stress of the events that would unfold soon. He had escorted her to her room that night (After Liam had recovered from the shock of discovering their unexpected guest, he had insisted that she move into the small guest room in the house. Killian had spent the better half of an afternoon making sure it was ready for human in habitation.) and he lingered at the door.

"Swan, it's okay to be afraid. We all are."

She turned to look at him, her gaze unwavering. For a minute there, he faltered, wondering if he had imagined her nervousness. Then she disarmed him with a smile.

"Thank you, Killian."

He smiled back, hoping that he had managed to diffuse her fears.

He was wrong. She was even more flustered in the morning. After she had managed to get herself settled once more at the table (after rinsing her plate and utensils), Killian noticed the strength of her grip. If her fork had been a living thing, she would have squeezed it to death by now. She remained silent for the rest of the meal. Liam hadn't picked up on it, but then again, Liam wasn't particularly observant and Swan wasn't the talkative sort. He tried to talk to her, but she managed to avoid him, slipping away while Liam coerced him into cleaning up. He sort her out after, but she sequestered herself in her room and didn't seem to be planning on leaving any time soon.

As Liam and he prepared to leave for the rally, Killian hesitated at the gate.

"You go ahead, brother. I'll go see if Swan wants to join us."

Liam gave him a knowing look.

"Sure, little brother." He drawled. He shut the gate behind him and smirked at Killian's infuriated expression before walking off.

Killian frowned at Liam's cheek, but shook it off. He strode into the house with determination powering him. He knocked sharply at her door, but was surprised she cracked the door open before too long. Her face was partially visible, the darkness of the room gave her eyes a darker shade of green, turning them almost gray.

"Hi."

Her voice was low and soft, and Killian's heart went out to her. He pushed the door open wider and she stepped out toward him. He was surprised to find that she was dressed to go out. She had worn one of his mother's dresses, one that his mother must have worn in her youth. The magenta skirt was a little loose around her hips, but thankfully the coffee coloured top was a corset and had been tied to fit her torso, the low neckline accentuating her cleavage. Killian coughed discreetly, averting his eyes away from her to hide his blush. She draped her cloak over her shoulders, lifting her curled hair over the cloak. Her lips had been painted a scarlet colour, a stark contrast to her pale face.

"Swan…you look…" he paused, trying to simultaneously keep a blush from blooming on his cheeks and finding a word that would do her beauty justice.

She smirked at him.

"I know."

He smiled in return.

"I take it you are joining us at the rally tonight?"

She nodded in response, and his smile grew. He offered his arm to her, and she was surprised for a fleeting second, and then slipped her arm into his. As they headed to the town square, where the main festivities would be held, Killian broached the topic of her behaviour.

"What's bothering you, Swan?"

He felt her tense up next to her.

"It's as you said. I'm fearful of Zelena." She answered carefully. A bit too carefully, noted Killian.

"Swan, I can tell when something is bothering you. I'm perceptive like that."

She halted in her tracks, pulling her arm away from him. Her sudden action caused Killian to stumble, almost falling over. He righted himself and faced her. She looked miserable, and Killian's hands moved involuntarily towards her, to pull her into a tight embrace, to assuage her fears. He stopped himself before he could reach her, his fingers brushing against her forearms, grazing the soft skin for a millisecond.

"You're right, Killian. I'm worried about my parents, my family, my town." Her voice cracked with emotion. His right hand found her back, rubbing small circles into it. She visibly calmed down, His other hand sort hers, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Swan. We're worthy opponents for that green bitch."

She let out a soft laugh in response. He smiled and his hands drifted away from her, tingling from the warmth of her body.

"We've got Regina and Rumplestilskin. We'll prevail."

He turned towards the square, missing her visible gulp at the mention of Rumplestilskin's name. He gestured towards the square that was bustling with activity. The townsfolk milled about, their cheer and good spirits filling the air.

"Come Swan. Take your mind of things. Just for tonight."

He reached for her hand, and she willing slipped her hand into his and allowed him to lead her towards the festivities.

* * *

Several hours later, Emma was feeling good, and she thanked the spiced rum for that. She had a happy buzz going, bubbling upside her, causing her to giggle every so often. The other inhabitants of Storybrooke were more far gone that she was: A short stocky man named Leory was rip-roaringly drunk and had coerced some equally drunk girls into singing several rowdy shanties with him. He began to look around for more victims to join him, and Emma started to back away carefully, trying not to rip over her feet. She didn't have to hide, the townsfolk were a little too intoxicated to notice that she wasn't one of them, but she feared they might discover the truth if they paid close attention to her.

She stumbled over to a stone seat that was obscured by a large potted bush. She sat down with a giggle. She could see the twinkle of the large bonfire that had been set up in the middle of the square through the leaves, and the music and loud singing still reached her, though they were a bit muffled. She had lost sight of Killian about an hour ago, ducking out from under his arm, giggling madly as she rushed off. He had pulled her close as they mingled with the others, close enough to smell the sea and sweat on him. After several drinks, his hand had wandered lower to grip her waist, and had remained there. She did not mind, and the more she had to drink, the less she cared. Only when he pulled her closer did she notice. She turned to look at him while he cajoled Liam into swallowing several shots of rum in quick succession. His long hair curled around his ears, flipping out adorably. She giggled. He was cute. More than cute even. If she was interrogated about him (she laughed at the thought of being interrogated over a man, thankful that her mother was not there) she would call him handsome.

 _No_ , She thought _. His friend Graham was handsome_. He had pointed the man in the crowd, a tall man with sandy hair and warm brown eyes. He looked kind. He was handsome, as was Liam. Liam looked a lot like his brother, dark hair and blue eyes. All the men seemed to have a lot of scruffy facial hair, she noted. It suited them though. Killian more so than the others. A warmth filled her at the thought of him, and she blamed the rum. He was gorgeous. Even though he looked similar to his brother, he had an intensity that Liam did not have. His hair was darker, longer and more unruly. His eyes were brighter and bluer. And she could tell from her recent proximity to him that he was well built. His time at the docks and in the woods had given him firm muscles on his arms and she suspected his stomach as well. Each time he mentioned an adventure on either land or sea, she immediately envisioned him in those situations. She imagined him running through the forest, his muscles straining as he fought his away from the thick foliage. She saw him toiling under the hot sun aboard a rocking ship.

As her thoughts drifted towards him once again, he appeared, and she was surprised by the joy that bubbled up within her.

"Killian!" She exclaimed, a bit too brightly and a touch too loudly. He didn't seem to mind, and his grin matched hers. His cheeks matched hers too. The rum had coloured them red, and had even turned his lips darker. Her eyes moved to stare at his lips, and she marvelled at their fullness. Her tongue slipped out unconsciously to wet her own. His eyes followed the movement, his irises darkening and dilating. He ran his fingers through his hair, causing them to stick out in several directions. Her eyes slipped to his shirt. He had always left several buttons undone, enough for her to glimpse at the dark hair that lay below, but tonight he seemed to have lost several more, and she could see the charms of his necklace clearly. He had told her that they had belonged to his mother.

He sat down next to her, his knee bumping hers as he slid closer to her. She could feel the heat emanating off him, and the spices of the rum clung to him. She breathed in deeply.

He leaned in closer to her ear.

"Alright there, Swan?" His voice was low and slow, laced with something that made her stomach flip. His breath tickled her neck, and she giggled again and was embarrassed. He grinned lazily at her response and lay his head down her shoulder. His hair brushed against her jaw, and she was shocked to find that it was softer than she had imagined. His hand dropped to her lap to squeeze her hand.

"Let me rest here for a minute, Swan. My brother is trying to get me back for the last flask of rum I made him imbibe."

She smiled at the affection that he held for his brother, regardless of how much they teased each other. He lifted his head slowly, and shifted to straddle the bench. He faced her, their noses almost touching. She bit her lip, and her heart began to race. She was unsure of the cause, whether it was his closeness or what she was about to divulge that was making her pulse jump.

He leaned in closer, his nose ghosting along her cheek. She placed her hands on his chest and he pulled away slowly, his eyes tearing away from her lips. Her hands bunched the fabric of his shirt as she pulled her hands into fists.

"I have a confession to make." She whispered.

"Oh yeah? Most women do."

He waggled his eyebrows at her, and grinned lasciviously at her. Her heart skipped a beat and she laughed at his confidence.

"I'm worried about you too." She confessed quietly.

He said nothing, a serious smile overtaking his confident one. He reached for one of her hands, lifting it to his lips. His breath came out in puffs and warmed her skin. He placed a soft kiss on her palm, before letting her move it back to his chest.

"Don't you worry about me, Swan. I'm a survivor. You've heard my tales." He said teasingly, but his words lacked any bite. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Emma made her decision.

She grasped the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her. He let out a surprised grunt as her lips met hers, but that surprise melted away and he responded enthusiastically. She opened her mouth slightly, deepening their kiss, and Killian eagerly chased her tongue with his own. She felt lightheaded, as if she could float away. Luckily Killian's hands moved to her hold her close, anchoring her in place.

They ran up her back and tangled themselves in hair as he continued to kiss her languidly. They continued their journey to her jaw, and he upped her chin with his hand, angling her face to kiss her even more deeply, and he breathed her name against her lips, almost reverently. Her lips curled in delight, but then reality started to set in. Remorsefully, she pulled away gently. His eyes remained closed for several more seconds before fluttering open to reveal dazed eyes.

"That was…err…" he breathed out.

"A one time thing." She answered breathlessly. She stood up suddenly, and his eyes followed her movement, confusion settling over his face.

"I'm feeling a bit tired. I'm going to bed." She refused to look at him as she said it, but her eyes couldn't help drifting back to his face. He tried to hide his disappointment, but it was written all over his body, from his eyes to his slumped shoulders. He reached out for her, but she moved back, unsure of how she would react if he touched her again. Her skin was already burning up from his touch.

"Thank you, Killian. For everything."

She smiled sadly at him, before taking off, breaking into a run and disappearing before he could react.

* * *

Killian's fingers moved to his lips. He could still taste her. She tasted sweet, like honey tinged with spice (no doubt the rum) and he could think of nothing else other than how her lips felt on hers, how soft her hair was, how lovely she smelt. Yet something was bothering him. Her last words to him. It almost sounded like a goodbye. He didn't get to dwell on it for too long though.

"There you are, brother!"

Liam stumbled through the shrubbery, tripping over his feet and his words, and Killian was distracted. Later that night as he put his brother in bed (and sniggered over how Liam tripped over several objects before sprawling out in his bed, snoring loudly) and lay in his own, his thoughts returned to Swan. He remembered the first time he saw her, sun playing in her hair and making her look almost luminous. He thought of her lips. Gods above, they were so soft, but the way they moved against his…so demanding.

He stirred, unable to sleep, tossing and turning into the wee hours of the morning. He finally managed to fall asleep, and only awoke the late that afternoon. He leapt out of bed, not caring that he was still in his sleeping clothes. He dashed to over to her room, only to discover that it was wide open and empty. He shuddered to a halt, and looked around wildly. Then he heard the front door open with a bang. He turned to find Liam looking grim.

"Brother, she's gone. And Rumplestilskin too."

The memory of her kiss turned cold.


	6. Chapter 6: Widen Your Heart's Scope

Emma's troubled heart lifted when she saw the insignia of her family on the flag that hung over a battered wall. The entire wall was in severe need of reparations, she noted, but had not yet fallen through. It looked like the walls had taken an intense beating, but were still standing. The flag too had seen better days. Soot almost obscured the design of a swan with a buttercup in its beak, but the image was still visible. Her trained eye saw the archers raise their bows, and she threw her hands up and shouted.

"It's me, Emma! Open the gates!"

She heard a lot of shuffling and several minutes passed before the doors of the heavy gate creaked open, enough for her and Rumplestilskin to pass through. She gasped softly as she entered the town. The walls hid the destruction of the town from her. There were buildings in shambles, and there was a faint smell of sulphur that clung in the air. She passed Ingrid's bakery, or rather, what was left of it. Fear gripped her. Was Ingrid alright? Were her parents? She tried to hurry along, but was impeded by the debris that lay scattered around. The more destruction she passed, the more her dread grew. Finally the council hall and manor lay ahead of her. It was still standing, thank goodness. She glanced to the right. The east wing had some signs of damage, but for the most part looked fine. The section that housed her parent's rooms seemed untouched. She sighed audibly. Suddenly the front doors banged open, and her parents ran out towards her. Her mother pulled her into her arms in a tight embrace, and her father stroked her hair and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Emma, we were so worried!"

Her mother pulled away, and Emma could see what the effects of worry had done to her mother. She looked drawn, dark circles lining her eyes.

"Don't ever leave without telling us again."

Her father was trying to act tough, but she could hear his voice wavering.

"I'm sorry, but I had to do something."

Her mother pulled her in for another hug, only to break away when Rumplestilskin announced his presence with the clearing of his throat. Her father eyed the older man apprehensively.

"Mom, Dad, this is Rumplestilskin."

Both her parents started at once, staring at both their daughter and Rumplestilskin in horror.

"You were in Storybrooke?" Her mother whispered, unable to contain her shock. Meanwhile her father had regained his senses. He moved towards Rumplestilskin, and extended a hand. They shook hands stiffly.

Emma glanced at the two men for a moment, and then turned her attention back to her mother.

"I did. I had to get help, Mother!"

Her mother looked like she wanted to respond, but clenched her jaw shut. She reached out and stroked Emma's hair.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I know you meant well, but never disappear like that again."

Emma nodded in response, and buried her head into her mother's shoulder. This was why she did it. It was worth it, she told herself. If she told herself that it was, maybe one day she'd start to believe it.

* * *

Once her parents had calmed down and Rumplestilskin had been escorted to the guest quarters, they caught Emma up to speed on their struggle with Zelena. Ingrid was safe, they assured Emma. In fact, she was currently residing in the nursery. Her parents had moved Leo's crib into their room and Ingrid and her two young nieces were camped out there. Emma sighed with relief. She had left before the fighting had begun, but not by much. A week after her departure, Zelena had sent several winged beasts who razzed a good portion of the town, and continued to do so for several weeks. The number of causalities remained low, but the clinic was at full capacity, filled with injured denizens. Emma bit her lip, and tried not to think about how Storybrooke would fare against Zelena.

"Emma? Is everything okay?"

Her mother was staring at her, eyes wide with worry.

Emma tried to smile.

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

Her parents looked at each other, and her father gripped her mother's shoulder hard.

"Are you sure? Is it the about the deal you made?"

Her mother's words were said softly, but they hit Emma hard and hurt her. Her silence answered the question. Her father reached out for her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"It's not the deal per se, but…" She paused, taking in her parent's rigid postures. They were worried about the deal she made with Rumplestilskin? What kind of deals did he usually make? She recalled their deal. Their real deal, anyway.

He had sprung it on her on their trek to Misthaven, and she had turned around, a fire blazing in her eyes. "We already made a deal." She had hissed at him. He had laughed at her.

"Oh come now, Miss Swan! I would not benefit from that deal at all. I merely wanted to see what lengths you would go to."

She hadn't responded, and instead chose to fume silently for several minutes until Rumplestilskin broke the silence.

"All I want is your help. Specifically your mother's help. I need to find someone. It's pretty simple."

She had stared at him in confusion.

"If it was so simple, then why not mention it earlier?"

He never answered that question.

Thinking about their deal now made Emma concerned that the simple request was more complicated than it seemed, and she explained what had transgressed between Rumplestilskin and herself. Her parents visibly relaxed as she told her tale, but she could still see the tension in their eyes.

"We just have to find someone?"

Her mother was as suspicious as she had been, but her father was the first to try to assuage everyone's fears.

"Perhaps they are difficult to find. You are an excellent tracker, dear," he said, looking at his wife fondly, "and maybe he's tried to find this person in the past and failed."

'Perhaps." Her mother still didn't sound very sure.

Her father turned to face Emma.

"He didn't say anything else?"

Emma shook her head fiercely, pushing Rumplestilskin's warning about the fate of Storybrooke out of her head.

He didn't look like he believed her, but said nothing. Her mother piped up instead.

"I'm surprised Regina let him go."

Emma's guilty conscience finally got the better of her.

"She might not have known about that..."

* * *

"Ah Zelena. You're looking well."

Zelena didn't turn around immediately, but he saw her shoulders tense. Slowly she turned to face him, a fake smile playing on her lips.

"Well, what's this? Rumplestilskin. What a treat! Come to beg for mercy?"

He chuckled at this. She hadn't asked how he had slipped past her winged guards. She was smarter than that.

"On the contrary, my dear. I've come to help you."

She raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at her. She hadn't always been that well-put together. He remembered a time when she was a snivelling brat in dirty clothes, trying to prove herself. Of course, that had been a long time ago, when her skin had not been changed by the sheer force of her venomous nature.

"I don't need your help. I've outgrown you." She hissed out the last sentence as she slowly started to lose composure.

Rumplestiskin sneered in response. She had always had very little patience, and she was more emotional than she would like. Her face displayed exactly how she felt. Try as she might, even if she used magic, she could not hide it.

"You forget, I thought you everything you know. I know what makes you tick."

He began to circle her, as a predator does with its prey, waiting for the first sign of weakness to pounce. She stared him down, and he was mildly impressed. She had gotten a little stronger than the last time he has seen her. He had to concede that she had grown more powerful than he had imagined.

"You were a good student, Zelena."

She snapped, turning to snarl at him.

"Not good enough though. You left me to train a simpering coward!"

He did not respond, and once she had gotten control over her erratic breathing, she continued, a real smile growing across her face in answer to his silence.

"Oh, but you didn't know I knew, did you? She is spineless. Regina." She spat the name out, as if it was dirt that found its way into her mouth.

Her declaration was met with more silence. Then-

"I knew, Zelena. You weren't as sly as you thought."

She stared at him in shock, before schooling her features and hiding her surprise. It was too late though.

He grinned manically, his skin glittering in the moonlight along with his teeth. He let out a high-pitched giggle.

"But never mind that, dearie. I'm here to help."

She stared at him, and raised her jaw to stare down at him, sending him a brief nod to continue.

"It's true, Regina isn't as powerful as you. The only way she would be able to defeat you is if I were with her."

He paused to let the information sink in.

"And you aren't there." She breathed and let out a cackle.

He smiled again.

"Correct. Now is the time to strike. You can leave Misthaven be for now. They won't recover. They're too weak."

At the mention of Misthaven, her eyes snapped to his.

"What about the girl?" She hissed.

"What, Emma Swan? What could see possibly do?"

Zelena blinked.

"I've seen traces of it on her. Magic. Pure magic."

He waved her concern away dismissively.

"She doesn't know about it. At the moment, it'll be tied to her emotions."

His grin was malicious.

"and if you want to keep her from finding out, you have to cripple her emotionally."

Zelena raised a curious eyebrow at him, silently prompting him to continue.

"You can't touch her parents, she's with them now. But there's someone else you can use to ensure that Emma Swan can't fight you."

"And who would that be?"

He tutted at her.

"All in good time, Zelena. Once you attack Storybrooke, I'll show you that person."

He stuck his hand out.

"Do we have an agreement?"

She eyed his hand for a minute, mulling his proposition. A wicked grin broke out across her face and her manicured hand reached out for his.

"Deal."


	7. Chapter 7: Who Let Your Friends Go?

Killian clutched at the swan necklace he wore around his neck. It was the only thing Swan had left behind. It had fallen behind the bed she had slept on, a small silver swan attached to a leather cord. In its beak it held a golden buttercup. When Killian had discovered it, he pressed it into his palm, squeezing it hard enough to cause it to cut his skin. He had put it on that day and refused to take it off. It reminded him to never trust a pretty face again.

Liam had refused to believe that she was responsible for Rumplestilskin's departure, believing that their disappearances were mere unlucky twists of fate. Liam was too kind that way, but Killian did not believe in coincidences. Only he knew how long Swan had been in the town, giving her enough time to rendezvous with Rumplestilskin. He thought back to when he first mentioned Zelena. There was a flicker of recognition in her eyes that he had dismissed. Liam believed that she was afraid, and ran to save her life. He also believed that Rumplestilskin was just a coward for the same reasons, and this was the only thing Killian agreed with him on.

Killian was certain, now more than ever, than Swan had taken him away. Possibly to her own home. If Zelena had been attacking towns and villages in the area, she must have attacked Swan's. If that were the case, why didn't she tell him? He was positive that they could have hatched a scheme to save both towns…perhaps an alliance…he shook the thought away as if it was an annoying gnat. It was too late for that now. She had betrayed the town and him.

Storybrooke had been holding out against Zelena, but they were beginning to falter. The energy the townsfolk had was starting to dissipate in the face of Zelena's relentless attacks. Regina had been working tirelessly with Lady Blue, but now fatigue was starting to catch up with her, and Killian worried that she couldn't keep it up for much longer.

The sky was still dark when he awoke, but after he dressed and helped himself to a bowl of day-old cold porridge, dawn had started to break. Killian headed out to the shed to fetch the nets that were stored there. One of Regina's plans had been to capture one of Zelena's winged beasts in order to understand its weaknesses, but they were yet to be successful in that endeavour. Still, Killian woke early everyday so that he could set the traps.

As he pulled open the door, he realized that someone was already inside. Before he had a chance to react, the person stepped out into the light. His hand left the door, and he took several steps backwards. A combination of rage and relief flowed through him. Swan stood before him, her eyes offering him a silent apology. She stepped out towards him, but maintained a sizable distance. She pushed the door back to its original position, and then her hands returned to their place by her sides, but he noticed them twitch, as if she wanted to reach out towards him. Before he could say anything, she blurted out her confession.

"I had to do what I did in order to save my home town."

He was astounded by the conviction in her voice, and he was furious. Her return was not her apology tour, it seemed.

"By condemning mine?"

She recoiled from the venom in his voice.

"Killian, I-"

"No." He cut her off. "I don't want to hear anymore." He paused for a second, gathering his thoughts before he screamed out an incoherent rant. He pointed at her.

"I'm livid, Swan. Because of you. Here's why." He breathed out evenly, counting his breaths, and lifted his fingers up.

"One. You left without saying goodbye. Two. You took our only hope of winning away. Three, and this is the most important- you never told me the truth."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "We could have come up with a plan, you and I. Hah! What a fool I am. Here I thought you genuinely cared about me. I thought your intentions were innocent!"

"I do care!" She yelled.

Killian blinked at her in shock, but recovered fast.

"You have a funny way of showing it." He said, sneering at her.

"I came back because I care, okay? You don't think it was a difficult decision for me? It keeps me up at night." She shook her head ruefully. "I can't offer you a sincere apology, but I want-"

He laughed harshly, cutting her off. Killian moved suddenly, making her hit her back against the door of the shed. He could feel her breathe deeply, hear her gulp nervously. He looked down at her coldly, and shifted his face closer to hers, his lips almost grazing hers. For a beat, they both breathed in deeply, and an urge to kiss her came over him, but Killian pushed that odd thought out of his head to make room for all the anger her felt.

"Want what? To _help_?" He said mockingly. "Leave, Swan. You've done enough. I'm done with you."

With that, he turned away, his shoulders trembling with rage.

* * *

Emma trudged through the dense foliage, thoroughly dejected. What was she thinking? Killian had every right to react the way he did. His words, though hurtful, were not untrue. How could she explain that at the time she couldn't trust him? She couldn't trust anyone? She couldn't explain how she felt about him now, the happiness that threatened to burst her chest open when she saw he was safe, the heat in her belly when he had pressed himself up against her and almost kissed her, the despair she had felt when she heard the hate in his voice. What could she do now? How could she help? She wanted to kick herself for her impulsive decision to return.

At the very least, her parents weren't mad at her, and they seemed to understand her reasoning as she stumbled her way through explaining why she wanted to go back to Storybrooke. They had been worried for her safety, and her father looked like he wanted to forbid her from leaving, but her mother had placed a reassuring hand on his, and whispered something to him. He had agreed to let her return, but his tense jaw told Emma that he was not pleased about the situation.

She hadn't told Rumplestilskin about her decision to head back, not wanting to hear his mocking words about his agreement, but had made sure to leave a note for him telling him that her mother would help him find the person he was looking for. Thinking back it, perhaps she should have consulted with him, withstood his sneers and barbs, just in case he had a plan that could have helped her, and helped Storybrooke. Maybe he could save both towns! Or perhaps she could have convinced her parents to broker a treaty with Regina, and she could have brought Archie, a skilled negotiator, along with her to make sure her hotheadedness wouldn't infuriate Regina? Perhaps she could turn back now and head straight to Regina, consequences be damned?

Suddenly a loud sound pulled her away from her thoughts. It sounded as if a large animal was thrashing about in the trees above her, and Emma's senses went into alert mode. She quickly scaled the nearest tree to her, pulling out the knife in her boot as soon as she got her footing on a large branch. She glanced around and located the source of the noise. A tree that was ten feet from her had a large trap set in it, and it had caught something.

The animal struggled, dislodging branches and leaves that showered the forest floor, and caused the net to dip lower and lower towards the ground. Emma carefully climbed back down and headed towards the trap, all the while her eyes trained on the slowly descending trap. She reached it just as the net grazed the floor, causing its inhabitant to trash even more wildly. Emma grabbed it to steady it, and almost instantly, the animal stilled.

Emma looked at it and gasped. One of Zelena's simian lackeys was ensnared in the net, and Emma could tell it was exhausted in its attempt to escape. She raised her knife and struck the creature with the hilt of her sword, knocking it unconscious. She made quick work of the net, cutting it open and into strips so that she could bind the creature's hands, feet, and wings. After her task was completed, she used the rest of the netting to make an informal sack, one where she rolled the creature onto. She dug her feet into the ground and began to painstakingly drag the creature slowly back to Storybrooke, a plan beginning to form.

* * *

Killian shielded his eyes from the sun, which was beating down on him mercilessly. Why did Liam keep the spare rope about the ship? Sure, they made use of it when they sailed out into the open sea, when they had long journeys to the closest peaceful citadel of Arendelle. But that was then, and this was now, when they were embroiled in a battle for their lives.

He wiped off the sweat that accumulated on his brow and grunted and he dislodged several lengths of rope from under a heavy crate. The sooner he got what he needed, the better. After setting the traps, Liam and he would gather their swords and head to their battle stations. Had Zelena already started attacking for the day? He wasn't sure. He bent down and doubled up in his efforts to secure the rest of the rope that lay on the deck.

Shade found him unexpectedly, and he looked up to find out the source of his shade.

"Hello, my pretty." Zelena cackled.

His blood ran cold. She stood upon the steps leading to the upper deck, as though she was familiar with the ship. He rose slowly. How did she get here? Regina had cast a protection spell around the whole town – did Zelena manage to break through?

As if she sensed his questions, Zelena waved a dismissive hand at him. "Don't worry your pretty little head over this." She told him. "Your precious Regina's spell is still up. I just managed to slip through a little crack that a dear old friend helped me make."

She leered down at him.

"I just wanted to see what the town that will soon be mine was like."

He scrambled to his feet in fury, ready to defend Storybrooke. His chest swelled with anger, and he reached for the sword that lay sheathed at his side. He drew it quickly and pointed it at the green witch, who was not paying attention to it.

"Oh get that away." She said, waving her hand once more, magic blasting his weapon out of his hand. He tried to grab it back, but with another wave of her hand, she froze him in its place.

"So gusty. I like that." She said, grinning widely. She sauntered over to him and he furiously clenched his jaw and tried his hardest to move. She stopped in front of him and let her fingers run over the scruff of his jaw, and he gathered the strength to flinch. She seemed impressed by his ability to resist (if only for a little bit) her magic, but did not stop. Her fingers trailed down his neck, her long nails grazing his skin hard enough to leave a shallow cut.

"What's this?" she asked in a low, dangerous tone. She had found Swan's necklace, and she recoiled, almost if she had been burnt, and she continued to glare at it. He wanted to laugh, but could not. She noticed that he tried to say something, and so she restored his ability to talk.

"None of your business, witch."

She stared at him coolly. "Oh, it very much is my business." She informed him, her fingers reaching for the necklace once more, her fingers stopping short of the swan ornament.

"Take it off." She commanded, and Killian felt energy return to his limbs. He moved slowly to untie the knot at the back of his neck, all the while staring Zelena down. He removed it gingerly and held it out and dropped it into her waiting open palm.

"Did Emma Swan give this to you?" She demanded, and Killian started at the mention of his Swan. _So her first name was Emma_ , he realized. How did she figure in to this? He nodded slowly, not breaking eye contact with Zelena.

Zelena gripped the pendant tightly, and let out an evil laugh.

"She tried to protect you with this. Well she failed, and now I have a trick up my sleeve."

She smiled at him in a way that sent shivers down his spine.

"You're coming with me, pretty boy."


	8. Chapter 8: Come For A Rain

Regina rubbed her temples in frustration. Not only had she not been sleeping (thanks both due to the late hours she pulled, researching ways to hold Zelena off and the nightmares that plagued her sleep) but now she had to deal with the daughter of an enemy.

Emma Swan, daughter of Snow White, stood stubbornly in front of her. She was caked in mud and sweat, leaves clinging to her hair and clothes. Regina wrinkled her nose in distaste, both at Emma's appearance and the situation in general. Emma's arrival had forced her to revisit her grudge with Snow White, or as Regina privately called her, the White Demon.

"You have a what?"

"Flying monkey."

"Right. And how did you come to possess one?"

Emma sighed in annoyance, an act that made Regina more irate.

"I already explained this to you." She huffed.

Regina glared at her.

"I'm aware. I just don't believe you."

Emma threw her hands up in defeat.

"This isn't a trick, Regina. I want to help you, to help this town."

She took a deep breath and continued.

"I know you and my mother aren't, well, on the best of terms-"

"And yet here you are."

It was Emma's turn to glare.

"I want to help."

Regina regarded her, noting her defensive posture. Why was she so adamant to help? "Why?"

The blonde faltered for a second.

"I, well…you see-"

Suddenly the truth dawned upon Regina, and she rose furiously from her seat, her sudden movement startling Emma.

"You." She accused, her nostrils flaring angrily. "You're the reason Rumplestilskin left."

Emma's guilty expression confirmed it.

Regina should have been furious. She should have thrown this girl out, sent her back with warnings for Snow. Yet still, she had more questions. Rumplestilskin wouldn't have left if he wasn't planning something. He was definitely up to something, but Regina couldn't tell what it was. She eyed the blonde in front of her. What was that old saying? The enemy of my enemy was my friend? Right now, Zelena was more of an issue than her feud with Snow, much as she hated to admit it. Perhaps this girl could be useful.

"Well, where is it?"

* * *

Emma eyed the caged monkey apprehensively. Moments ago it had been awake, shrieking horrendously, throwing itself at the bars of the cage. It had caused such an awful din that Emma raised her sword to knock it out once more, only to be pre-empted by a lazy wave of Regina's hand. The creature fell silent and slumped against the bars.

"That should buy us a few more hours." She remarked coolly. "Though I wouldn't mind if it stayed like that."

They had been in the vaults of the town hall for hours, pouring over ancient texts for any answers to the question of how to communicate with the winged beast. Emma had to confess that Regina had been doing most of the work; the strange texts that filled the books were not one Emma was familiar with. Finally they had discovered that the creature once had another form, mostly likely human. Regina had called a colleague of hers (by the way she dismissively addressed the other woman, it was clear to Emma that Regina did not regard her as a friend) named Blue to help them, a name Emma assumed was a nickname, although given Regina's nonsensical demeanor, perhaps it was her real name.

Blue was a kindly-looking petite lady, with neat clothes and sensible shoes. She listened patiently as Regina rushed through the events of what had happened, and then had summoned a bevy of ladies who looked just like her. They swarmed the room, efficiently setting up test tubes, beakers, and flasks. They produced a number of suspicious looking vials and then conferred together about the best way to approach the situation. Regina nudged Emma with her elbow.

"We'll leave the ladies to do their work."

With that, she headed out of the room. Emma reluctantly followed, throwing once last glance over her shoulder as she left the room, only to see one brave woman carefully inserting a tweezer into the cage to pluck a hair from the monkey as the other women watched nervously. Emma couldn't help but chuckle.

When Emma finally returned to the main hall, she found Regina waiting for her. Both women stood in front of each other for a while, neither one sure of what to say. However, before either one could utter a single word, Liam burst into the room, sprinting towards Regina.

"Regina!" he wheezed as he skidded to a halt in front of her, trying to catch his breath. In his haste, he hadn't noticed Emma, and she was grateful for that.

"Killian…Zelena's taken him" he managed to get out.

Emma's stomach dropped and her blood ran cold. Zelena had taken Killian? Why? Was he alright?

"What?" she demanded, stepping forward towards Liam, begging for clarity.

He blinked rapidly at her, clearly taken aback by her presence.

"Swan?" he asked. "You're back?"

Emma felt her face flush with embarrassment. It was now clear to her that Killian had not mentioned their recent brief discussion. She nodded quickly, hoping to turn the conversation back to Killian.

Liam shot her an unfathomable look, making Emma squirm for a minute, and then took a deep breath.

"He was taking a long time gathering supplies from our ship, so I went to help him. That's when I saw them. They were standing aboard the ship talking for a bit, and then she grabbed him and vanished in a puff of smoke."

Regina looked furious.

"How did she get past my spell?" she asked angrily.

Liam shook his head.

"I don't know. It's clearly still up though, Grumpy saw it deflect one of her flying cronies an hour ago."

Regina fell silent, her eyebrows knotted together and wrinkles of concentration appeared on her brow.

Liam surged on. "She did leave this behind." He produced a necklace from his pocket and Emma gasped.

"That's mine!" she exclaimed. "I thought I lost it!"

Liam looked at her again, that same unfathomable look in his eye.

"Killian had been wearing this for weeks."

Emma felt her face flush once more, but the reason behind this blush was completely different.

Regina reached out and took the necklace. She held it up, inspecting it carefully.

"This has traces of magic on it."

She glanced at Emma, who was startled. Before Emma could respond though, Liam cut in.

"It's probably residue from one of Zelena's spells."

Regina continued to look at Emma thoughtfully.

"No," she said slowly, "this seems to be a protection spell."

Liam's eyes drifted to Emma, who stared back at both of them with an expression of shock.

"What, did you think I did that?" she scoffed.

"Perhaps not on purpose." Countered Regina, and to that, Emma had no response.

"I don't have any magic." Emma protested weakly, but both Liam and Regina looked at her skeptically.

"I-" Emma faltered under their scrutiny, and was grateful when Blue entered the room just then to gleefully announce that they had made an antidote to reverse Zelena's magic. They all hurried down to the vault just in time to see one of the other women administering a dose into the monkey. The minute she removed the needle, the creature stiffened and then began to twitch. They all watched in horrified fascination as the monkey flailed and morphed into a human form.

* * *

The form lay at the bottom of the cage for a few minutes, before stirring and letting out a deep groan. It was a young man, a few years older than Emma, with short brown hair. He shakily rose to his feet, and moved his lips as if he were attempting to talk. He cleared his throat, and huskily requested some water. A young woman stepped forward with a glass, and the man gulped it down. Regina strode forward and unlocked the cage, gesturing to the man to come out. He moved slowly, as if he was not sure of his legs. After a short distance, he collapsed into a chair.

Regina moved quickly to his side, towering over him. Emma realized that she was going to interrogate him, and rushed to join her. Regina was surprisingly gentle, her manner less brusque that Emma expected it to be. She managed to find out that his name was Baelfire, and that he had been travelling through Oz when Zelena had turned him into a flying monkey that would do her every bidding. The way that he spoke about Zelena and his treatment told Emma that he was likely to be on their side.

Regina leaned in closer.

"What can you tell me about her camp?"

He paused, reaching for his glass of water that had been refilled and took a long sip. He placed it down and wiped his lips with the back of his palm. Without blinking, he shrugged. Emma could feel the annoyance roll of Regina and waves, and she couldn't blame her. Here they were, wasting time that Emma could have used to save Killian. What was more frustrating was Baelfire's apparent refusal to help them. Emma squared her shoulders and nudged Regina of the way with her hips. Ignoring Regina's glare, Emma focused her energy on the man in front of her, and clenched her fists tight in order to keep her rage from bubbling over.

"I know you know, Baelfire. I'm not sure why you don't want to help us. Maybe you think we can't defeat her, but I assure you, I will use every fibre of my being to defeat that evil woman. So what do you know about her camp? What can you tell us?"

The lights flickered for a minute in the room, and everyone glanced nervously upwards. All except Regina, who continued to stare at Emma with a look of angry curiosity, and Baelfire, who appeared to be considering Emma's words.

He looked her up and down carefully, taking her in and assessing her. Emma stared back defiantly. Finally his eyes met hers, and he smirked up at her.

"Anything you want. How to get in. What her weakness is."

Emma inhaled sharply, her eyes aglow with excitement.

"Tell me everything."


	9. Chapter 9: Love Songs In Her Dreams

Liam and Emma walked back to his house in silence. Emma didn't know what to say to the man. Even after formulating to save his brother, she still felt guilty. She wanted to explain herself to him, but she couldn't find the words. Killian's wounded expression would materialize in her mind whenever she tried to say anything. Instead, she let the silence lapse. For his part, Liam seemed more than content to remain silent. He stayed several paces in front of Emma during the entirety of the walk.

Once they reached the house, Liam gestured to Emma to enter before him, and Emma could sense a faint air of animosity emanating from him. She entered cautiously, and Liam followed soon after. As soon as the door was shut, he turned to face her.

"So." He started.

Emma cut him off before he could continue.

"Liam, I'm sorry. For everything. For taking this town's best chance of defeating Zelena, for Killian-" her voice broke as she said his name and couldn't continue.

Liam stood watching her silently for a few minutes while she composed herself.

"Emma, I'm not mad at you. Not anymore. You came back. You want to rescue Killian. I'm just…" he sighed, running his fingers through his hair in a gesture that reminded Emma so much of Killian that she wanted to cry.

"You kept so much from both Killian and me. And that hurts."

Emma could only nod shamefully.

He sighed once more and shot her a small smile.

"That being said, you're here helping. You care for Killian more than I realised. I can't stay upset at you."

She returned his smile weakly.

"Come. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

He led her to a room at the end of the hallway and pushed the door open. The setting sun filtered through the windows, painting orange streaks on the light blue walls. The room itself was small but felt comfortable. It was neat and sparse, holding just a narrow bed, desk, and armoire. The walls were the only thing in the room that shone a light on its owner's personality. It held nautical treasures – a miniature anchor, an old spyglass, a collection of shells pressed into a glass case. She turned to face Liam, who leaned against the door, watching her carefully.

"This is Killian's room, isn't it?" she asked, but she already knew the answer.

Liam smiled and nodded.

"Sleep well, Emma."

With that, he departed, closing the door behind him. Emma moved slowly around the room, her fingers grazing the neatly stacked books on the desk, brushing past an almost empty bottle of ink. Her eyes trailed to the walls, and her feet carried her over to the sea-themed décor, her hands ghosting over them all. Finally she sank into the bed, her hands reaching for her necklace, which was finally in her possession once more. She continued to clutch it tightly as she drifted into sleep.

* * *

Emma was no stranger to strange dreams, but she hadn't had one in a while. There she was, in a blank space. Whiteness surrounded her as she walked, trying to make heads or tails of the dreamscape she was in. _It felt oddly real_ , she noted, laughing to herself. It was funny that the dream that made the least amount of sense was the one that felt the most real. Finally after travelling for what felt like hours, she happened upon a figure that lay huddled on the ground. Her forehead wrinkling in concern, she rushed over to the person, and tried to help them to their feet. As they rose shakily, Emma pulled back in shock, her hand flying to her mouth to keep any sound from coming out. An injured Killian stood before her, blinking through mussed hair and congealed blood.

"Swan?" He croaked. "Is that you?"

She nodded silently, and reached out to him, but then the memory of his anger resurfaced in her mind and she faltered.

Killian pushed his hair back and made an effort to clean his face with the back of his hand.

"Or should I say…Emma?" he whispered tersely.

Guilt once more surged through her body, and she yearned to pull him into her arms, to soothe the wounds of his body and his soul. But she would have to settle for this, a conversation in a dream.

"Killian, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I don't know why Zelena took you, but I'm coming for you. I swear it." She gritted the last part out, thanks to a flare of anger directed at Zelena.

He stared at her in confusion.

"You're coming for me?" he said softly, as if in wonder.

Emma let out an almost hysterical laugh.

"Of course I'm coming for you, Killian. I left you once. It's not a mistake I plan on repeating." She reached out for his hand, and he let her, tugging her gently towards him. She took this as an invitation to wrap her arms around him and bury her face into his shoulder, hoping that he could feel how sorry she was over her betrayal.

"I've had time to think about it, to think about everything that's happened, and well, that anger that I had for you doesn't seem to be there."

Her head jerked up, her breath caught in her throat.

"I'm not mad at you. Not any more, at least." He said softly, his hands rubbing comforting circles into her back. She pulled away slowly, her hands still resting on his waist.

"You don't?"

He smiled at her.

"I can't say I approve of your methods, Swan, but I understand your fierce desire to protect your family. I'd do anything to protect mine."

She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off.

"Though I wish you would have trusted me. And that you hadn't left like that." He sighed. "Not that that would help us now."

Emma's hands reached up to cup his face.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her eyes darting all over his face looking for signs of more wounds.

He let out a little laugh.

"I know I look a little worse for wear, but believe me Swan, I'm a survivor."

She smiled a watery smile and pulled his head towards hers and rested her forehead on his.

"So is this a dream Swan? I must say it's an improvement on the ones I've been having recently."

She chuckled at this.

"Yeah, it is."

He glanced down at her thoughtfully.

"Is this your dream or mine?" he asked almost inaudibly. Emma gaped at him for a moment, her mind working overtime. All this time she assumed this was her dream, her overworked mind's way of easing the stress and guilt she'd been feeling. But it now felt as if it wasn't. She pulled back, trying to figure out what was

"I thought it was mine." She said slowly. "However, I think that…I mean…" she struggled to find the words to describe what was happening. Killian seemed to understand though.

"It seems real, doesn't it?'" he asked. She nodded. He smelt like he used to, hints of salt (a mix of the sea and sweat) and spice, now tinged with the metallic tang of blood. He felt solid too – his body felt firm under her hands, his hair had tickled her cheek in a familiar way. She had felt the strong thump of his heart when she was holding him, felt him gulp for air and then felt him exhale into her hair. It all felt too real. As she continued to ponder this, his hands drifted to her hair, his fingers curling and twisting her golden tresses. His fingers then moved to caress her cheek, and his thumb grazed her lips, causing them to open just a little. His eyes immediately zeroed in on the movement, and his body shifted closer to hers, close enough that she could feel the heat emanating off him. It felt so real. But it couldn't be. It didn't make sense.

"Gods above, you feel so real, Emma." He whispered brokenly. He leaned in closer, his breath tickling her lips. "Are you a delusion drummed up by my weary mind? Is Zelena playing tricks on me?" His eyes closed shut for a second, as if he was trying to decide between the two options. Finally he opened them.

"I don't care." He said, surging to meet her lips. She responded with enthusiasm, her hands moving to grab the front of his shirt, pulling him closer to her. She wanted to feel him, even if this were just a dream. He kissed her hungrily, as if he was trying to devour her. His teeth grazed her bottom lip, and his tongue slipped in and mapped her mouth. It was as if he was trying to memorize the way she tasted. They finally pulled apart to catch their breaths. Emma still clung to his shirt as she tried to rid her cheeks of their flush. Suddenly Killian's shirt felt less solid in her hands. He looked as surprised as she did, glancing down at his body that was growing transparent. He looked up at her in shock, desperation apparent in his eyes.

"Killian!" she yelled, not sure if he could hear her any more. "I'll find you! I'll always find you!"

He seemed to try to say something, but he vanished before he could.

Emma sank to her knees and let out a howl of despair.


	10. Chapter 10: Don't Forget About The Fear

Killian Jones was woken from the best dream he had ever had by the shrill call of one of Zelena's cronies. It shrieked at him though the bars of his jail cell, and he clamped his hands over his ears.

"Alright!" he yelled, his voice still deep and scratchy with sleep. "I'm awake!"

Seemingly satisfied by the proof of his consciousness, the creature strode off, no doubt to fetch Zelena. Killian's fingers touched his lips. He could still feel Emma's lips of his, the memory of her still fresh in his mind. She tasted sweet, like honey and berries. His dream had felt so real. She felt so real. His body was still warm, as if she had been there, pressed up against him. He groaned loudly. Was this Zelena's true torture? To drive him mad with thoughts of Emma? He couldn't get her out of his mind. She was invading his dreams now. He regretted his harsh words to her now, remembering the sorrow in her eyes when he yelled at her. He was still a little upset, but he couldn't fault her for her motivations. If Liam was in danger, he'd do anything to ensure that his brother was safe. He struggled to his feet, wincing as his body began to recognize the abuses that it was dealt with the day before. His head no longer throbbed, but his torso still felt sore. Just as he managed to stand upright, Zelena materialised before him.

"Ah, you're awake! How lovely!" she said glibly, as if she hadn't ordered a crony to wake him up in the rudest possible way.

She leaned closer to the bars, her teeth flashing menacingly.

"It's a brand new day, pretty boy. I hope a goodnight's sleep has convinced you to loosen your tongue?"

He glared at her, pure venom in his eyes.

"There is nothing that I could tell you about Emma Swan."

The very mention of her name warmed him, and made him braver than he felt.

"Even if I did, I would never tell you."

Zelena's smile faltered and her eyes narrowed at him.

"We'll see about that, won't we? The rack might do you some good today."

He met her glare and stared her down.

"Do your worst, witch."

Her maniacal grin returned with full force.

"Oh, I plan to."

* * *

Emma was decidedly grumpy on their trek towards Zelena's camp. Baelfire had attempted to start a conversation but she had snapped at him, and he backed off immediately. Emma had rubbed her dark-lined eyes and ignored Regina's smirk. Liam, for his part, was smart enough to stay out of her way. He seemed to pick up on her hostility when he found her awake at the crack of dawn.

"I couldn't sleep either." Was all he said to her, and Emma felt a sense of kindredship with him. She was grateful that Regina was not the talkative type, but Baelfire had yet to learn.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." He said, an hour later into their trek. They had taken a short break to fill up their canteens, and would be setting off again soon. Regina took the opportunity to practice some incantations, and Liam sparred against an invisible enemy. Emma almost felt like joining him, but was stopped from doing so when Baelfire blocked her path.

Emma said nothing, but took a long swig from her canteen. She wiped her mouth roughly and looked Baelfire in the eye. "You didn't." she answered curtly, turning back to the stream to fill her flask. As she straightened up after completing her task, she could feel Baelfire's eyes on her figure.

"What?" she asked aggressively, and only after watching him wince at her tone did she realise she was being too harsh.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I'm a little stressed out today."

Baelfire snorted.

"A little?" he asked incredulously. Emma glared at him. He shrunk a little under her piercing gaze.

"Listen. I just…wanted to thank you. For helping me."

Emma could sense the sincerity in his voice and softened a little.

"It's nothing, really. Thank you for agreeing to help us. I imagine it must be difficult going back to such a traumatic place."

He shrugged with indifference, but Emma could tell that his bravado was just for show. "My need to bring Zelena to justice trumps my fear." He told her, and Emma couldn't help by smile.

"Be that as it may, it's okay to feel fear." She told him, and he returned her soft smile.

As they started their trek once more, Regina breathed a sigh of relief.

"Not sure what happened there, Emma, but I'm glad you're not so crabby anymore. Though perhaps you should save that feeling for later. The tension coming off you could have taken out Zelena singlehandedly."

Baelfire snickered at this and Emma heard Liam try to muffle a chuckle with a cough.

Emma glared at Regina's back, but she realised that this was Regina's way of breaking the ice. _So the woman had a heart after all_ , she mused. She couldn't help but smile too.

* * *

Sneaking into Zelena's camp was not as complicated as Emma expected. She had imagined there'd be more fighting, maybe even some bloodshed. However the moment they encountered the winged beasts that Zelena was using as guards, Regina was quick to immobilize them with her magic. She glanced at Emma, who had pulled out her sword and smirked.

"Best not to raise any suspicion, Emma. This is a covert mission, remember?"

Emma frowned, but did not sheath her sword. Regina shook her head impatiently and gestured towards Baelfire.

"Time to get to work, monkey boy."

Baelfire did not respond to Regina's insult, but looked disgruntled as he led the way to the ruins of a small castle that Zelena has made her headquarters. Regina's nose wrinkled at distaste over it, and snarked to Emma as they hid from a passing patrol.

"This woman really has delusions of grandeur, doesn't she?"

Emma didn't answer, but found herself agreeing. Instead of choosing a place that had natural defenses, or was at least hidden, Zelena had situated herself in an open field, and in a castle no less! The woman was too brazen and too confident for her own good. As soon as the patrol was out of sight, Baelfire rushed to a small door that was right in front of them that looked like it led into one of the turrets of the castle. He managed to yank the door open and gestured at them furiously to join him.

"Hurry!" he mouthed.

Emma needed no further prompting. She hurled herself forward, and could feel Liam and Regina close behind her. They managed it make it in and shut the door just before the next patrol broke into view.

"See? That wasn't so hard!" Baelfire said breezily, even though he was sweating profusely. Regina and Liam both rolled their eyes at him. Regina strode in front of the group and addressed them.

"It's time to split up. I will take the main floor. Liam, you can take this tower. Baelfire can take the other. Emma, you've got the dungeons."

They all nodded in agreement, and Regina continued.

"It's very likely that Zelena will be here on the main floor. But if any of you encounter her, take this."

With that, she reached for a small pouch that was attached to her belt, and pulled out several golden coins. She handed them out to everyone.

"If you find her, press on this hard. It will alert me to your location, and I will arrive right away."

Satisfied in her instructions, Regina waited several beats to see if anyone had any objections. When no one responded, Regina turned to face the staircase that lay ahead of them.

"Alright team. Let's go." She said grimly.

* * *

As soon as Emma entered the dungeons, her eyes had to adjust the dimly lit space. It took her several seconds, and she bumped into the wall several times, but quickly regained her wits. She listened for the sound of a jailer, but hearing no footsteps spurred her on. She crept stealthily through the maze of cells, peering into each one for a shock of black hair and brilliant blue eyes. Most of the cells were empty, with few holding several skeletons. Emma's pulse quickened at the sight of them. She thought back to her dream, or that dream that wasn't really a dream. _He had been injured_ , she reminded herself. _He's not dead. Yet._

She rounded the corner and came face-to-face with a beast, which immediately opened its mouth, not doubt to call for reinforcements. Emma reacted quickly, knocking out with the flat side of her sword. She glanced at the fallen creature, and noticed the keys that was tied to its vest. She cut them free from their rope, and clenched it in her fists as she hurried on. As she ventured further into the bowels of the castle, she noticed that there was a cell that was occupied a few feet in front of her. A huddled figure lay in a bed of straw. Emma's breath caught in her throat. She remembered the Killian from her dream, the one she helped up. She rushed over to the cell.

"Killian?" she called out desperately as she fumbled for the right key.

The figure stirred and rolled onto its feet. Shakily, it rose and stared at her. It was a woman, about Regina's age. She looked terrified, her red hair in wild disarray.

"Help me!" she pleaded with Emma.

Emma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. It wasn't Killian, but another unfortunate soul that Zelena had trapped here. She doubled her efforts to find the right key, and was successful. Wrenching the lock off the cage, she pulled it open with a grunt, and the woman tumbled out.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

The woman smiled at her.

"Oh, I'm more that okay, now that you're here, Emma Swan."

A coldness swept over Emma, causing her hair to stand on edge and her blood to become ice. She started to back away slowly, and her hands started to reach for the sword that she had sheathed after knocking the jailer out.

"How do you know who I am?" she demanded. Then it hit her. How could she be so stupid?

"Zelena." She accused. The woman grinned, a wide grin that showed off her teeth. In the dim light of the room, the shadows that played across her face made her appear crazier than she really looked. Or so Emma hoped.

"Indeed. What a pleasure, Emma Swan. I knew you'd come for your… _friend_." She said, her eyebrows quirking at the end of the sentence. The ice in Emma's blood turned to fire at that moment, and she drew her sword and pointed it at Zelena. She could feel the heat rise up and out of her, and suddenly the room seemed brighter, as if the sconces suddenly got more fire.

"Where is he?!" She hissed, thrusting her sword at Zelena's face.

Zelena stepped back and threw her hands up in defense.

"Oh, don't worry, Emma Swan. I'm not here to fight. I'm here to make a deal."

Emma glared at her, flashbacks of Rumplestilskin flooding her memory. She was wary of deals now, even though Rumplestilskin had kept his side of the bargin.

"I'm listening, witch."

Zelena's smile didn't falter.

"It's simple really. Your life for his."

Emma's hands lowered, and the room was dim again. Her life for his? She gulped, trying to figure out a way that she could get out of this. How could she take down Zelena and rescue Killian at the same time? She then remembered Regina's coin, and she fumbled in her pocket for it. Zelena frowned at the action, but quickly clued in to what was happening and waved her hands in a haphazard way, causing Emma's hands to grow heavy and fall to her sides. She felt the weight of the coin disappear out of her pocket and watched it materialize in Zelena's open palm.

She held it up to a nearby torch.

"What's this? A magical object? How clever." She smiled at Emma. "Regina's idea, I take it."

Emma refused to answer, but Zelena didn't care.

"Why you'd rely on her power, I'd never know. I got through her defenses once, and I can do it again."

Emma tried to stop the fear from appearing in her eyes, but Zelena seemed to sense it in her.

"Tell you what. Let me sweeten the deal. Your life for your boyfriend's, and his village. And yours too, I suppose." She added as an afterthought.

Emma sank to her knees. Her choice was clear, but she couldn't stop the fear and bile that were rising with her. Just one life, and she'd protect her family and her home as well as Killian and his home. So why was it so hard to say yes? Was it because she knew deep in her heart that she wouldn't live for much longer if she agreed? Tears swelled in her eyes.

Zelena cackled at her defeated posture.

"Well, Emma. What's it going to be?"


	11. Sorrow Will Arrange

They loosened the ropes at his wrists carelessly, not caring about the chafing that it was causing.

"Done for the day?" he rasped, hoping to egg his torturers on, but they paid him no attention. They pulled him off the whipping rack and onto his feet roughly, and Killian's feet almost buckled underneath him. Still, he mustered the strength to stand. The beasts paid no attention to his struggle, but started to drag him out of the room, probably back to his cell.

"Give a man a shirt, would you? It's awfully drafty in the dungeons. Zelena should really look into that."

At the mention of Zelena's name, the creatures halted and one bared its teeth at him.

He raised his eyebrows weakly.

"Alright! I won't mention her again. Just tell her as much as she enjoys me shirtless, she wouldn't enjoy it if I froze to death."

The creatures did not respond, but started to move once again, dragging him through the seemingly endless cells to the one that he had started to mockingly refer to home in his head. He could tell where it was without even looking, he'd memorized the amount of steps it took to get there. Finally they stopped. Killian's head drooped towards his chest.

"Home sweet home." He murmured sardonically. They pulled open the rusted door and shoved him. He lay silently in the straw, his eyes squeezed shut until he heard their footsteps fade away.

Killian wheezed, clutching his side. After they had unceremoniously dumped him back in his cell, he had gotten winded. Once he got his breath back though, he felt the pain in his side, and grunted as he tried to sit up.

"Killian?"

His name was spoken in a familiar voice. He struggled to look around for the source. Was she here? Why was she here? Had she been injured? She sounded worried (but also a little bit relieved?)

She stepped out of the darkness that haunted the edge of the cell and into the dim light that the corridor afforded the room. He smiled painfully, still holding his side.

"Hey beautiful." He managed to get out. "Miss me?" His voice was more needy than he would have liked, fighting the pain and his gritted teeth in order to tease her.

In a flash she knelt next to him, her cool hand coming to push away the hair near his brow. She helped him sit up. He couldn't see her face, not clearly any way. He couldn't see what expression was playing, but the way her hands trembled as they moved to examine the various injuries that marked his face and torso, he could tell she was upset. Angry, even. Her hands shook as he hissed in pain when she touched his newly injured side.

"You might have cracked a few ribs." She informed him softly.

"That explains why it hurts when I laugh."

She did not laugh at his joke, but he felt the mood lighten. Maybe she was smiling wryly. He hoped she was.

"Another good dream." He said, smiling up at her, forcing his eyes open.

She looked as beautiful as he remembered, but there was a sadness there that made his heart twinge.

He reached up to caress her face, and she took her hand into hers and placed a kiss on his palm. The hotness of her breath ran from his hand to his shoulder, heating him up, and in a flash he realized that it was not a dream. He struggled to move back in shock.

"Swan? What are you doing here? You can't be here! She'll…she'll…!" he tried to say.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"You need to leave, Swan. I'm going to get you out."

With that, she laughed. Killian stared at her in confusion.

"Killian, you're too injured to move. Yet you want to save me. You're an idiot." She said, but there was no bite to her words. She leaned forward and rested her forehead on his.

"Don't worry, Killian." She whispered. "Everything's going to be okay."

With that, her lips grazed his, and he tasted a bitter spice on them. All of sudden, he felt very tired, the energy he had summoned in order to protect Emma dissipating almost immediately.

"What did you do…" he struggled to get out as he felt himself falling into a deep sleep.

"I saved you." She whispered sadly. The last thing he saw before he passed out were the tears in her eyes.

* * *

When he awoke, he was in a small clearing with Liam watching over him.

"Brother!" Liam exclaimed joyfully, kneeling down to his side. Killian sat up, realizing that his injuries were gone, and his body no longer ached. He ran his hands over his sides in order to prove that theory, and Liam realized what he was doing.

"Regina healed you." He explained.

Killian was impressed.

"She's expanded her repertoire." He noted. Then he glanced around the campsite. There was Regina, looking uncharacteristically morose, and a young man who looked equally upset, whom he had never met before. His head swung back to face Liam.

"Where's Emma?" he asked.

Liam's face fell at the mention at her name, and Killian's fears were confirmed.

"No." he whispered brokenly. Then with more anger. "NO!"

"Killian, Killian, please." Liam said, trying to calm him down.

He leapt to his feet, fury overtaking his body.

Regina and the other man noticed the action and made their way over to the brothers.

"Where is she, Liam?" he demanded.

Liam glanced at Regina helplessly.

"She…well, she…" he started.

"Miss Swan exchanged her life for yours." Regina informed him bluntly, cutting off Liam's stammers.

Killian was stunned. She had done that? For him?

"Is she…?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

Regina shook her head.

"As far as we know, the idiot is still alive."

She sighed deeply in frustration.

"If she had only summoned me when she ran into Zelena! I don't know that that green bitch told her, but her mind was pretty made up."

Liam took from Regina, recounting the whole story.

"We all met where we were supposed to – right next to the stairs that we were to head down to our means of escape. None of us had located you, and when Baelfire-" -the man waved in recognition of his name- "-noticed that Emma was late. It was then she turned up, closely followed by Zelena. We were ready to attack her, to rescue Emma from her clutches, but it was Emma who asked us to lower her weapons. She explained what had happened, and then some of Zelena's minions deposited you in front of us. You were out cold, and your injuries were visible. Gods above, I never hated anyone more that I hated witch. I wanted to kill her, to hurt her like she did you, brother."

Liam paused to take a breath, his anger apparent in his face, voice and his shaking clenched fist. Once he had calmed down, he continued.

"We were led to edge of the camp, and then Zelena transported us here. Regina healed you and we were waiting for you recover before we could decide on what to do."

Killian frowned.

"It's obvious what we should do. We need to go back."

Regina let out a bark of laughter.

"And what do you propose we do? Storm the castle? If you hadn't realised, we don't have the manpower, or even the element of surprise that we had before!"

She shook her head angrily.

"What's more, she's probably doubled her security precautions. It would be impossible now."

Killian was incensed. He couldn't tell who he was more mad at, Zelena or himself. How could he have put Emma in her hands? He was equally to blame, and the thought of his guilt heated his blood and pulled a red haze over his eyes.

"So we just let her die?!" he yelled, his hands shaking with rage. He pulled his sword out and whirled around, to ascertain where they had come from. If he could make it back to Zelena's camp...if he could just have a crack at that witch...if he could see Emma once more...

"Don't be an idiot!"

Killian found himself unable to move, and he glared at Regina, who had a hand outstretched in his direction.

Regina was in no mood to act sympathetic, it seemed. But she wouldn't understand how he felt.

"Let me go." he demanded.

"No."

"LET ME GO!"

She did not answer this time, and Liam stepped in.

"Brother, storming off is not going to help. We need to work together if we are to rescue Emma. We need to come up with a plan first. Let's be rational about this."

His brother's tone was a soothing balm to his anger, and Killian could feel some of the anger dissipate. Still, the anger that remained was making him distressed and irritable.

"So then, do you have any ideas oh Rational One? Hmm?"

Liam winced at his tone, and glanced back to Regina for help, but she was unable to provide any assistance.

Regina rubbed her temples.

"No…just…give me a moment. To think."

She didn't get a moment though. Almost immediately, a commotion could be heard from the forest that surrounded them, as if there was group of something heading towards them. They all tensed up and Regina surged into leadership mode.

"Alright everyone. Form a circle and keep you weapons drawn."

The young man, Baelfire, tossed him a sword and Killian nodded his thanks.

Just then, the source of the noise broke into the clearing.

It was a woman and a man, dressed in cloaks that reminded Killian of Emma's, the one she wore when he had first encountered her. Could they be…?

"Snow White." Regina snarled.

The woman, Snow White, lowered the bow than she had been holding.

"Regina?" she asked incredulously.

"Come to rescue your daughter?" sneered Regina. "If you are, you're too late."

Killian stared at Regina, not sure where this sudden hostility had come from, especially because Regina had seemed upset about Emma's fate a few seconds ago. Then her words hit him, and he almost hurt himself snapping his head around to look at Snow White. She was Emma's mother?

The woman in question looked simultaneously perplexed and horrified.

"Wh-what?" she started. The blonde man moved to pull her into his arms. He stared ahead at Regina, fury apparent in his eyes.

"What have you done to our daughter?!" he yelled.

"Me? Nothing. Zelena though…who knows?" said Regina, almost nonchalantly.

Snow White turned to the man.

"David," she said tearfully, "David, we have to rescue her."

Killian wanted to say something, to reassure them, to tell them that they were not alone in their desire to rescue Emma, but another figure stepping out of the forest distracted him.

Rumplestilskin strode out with a disgruntled expression on his face, and surveyed the group. Killian didn't have to look to know that everyone else was as surprised as he was.

"Pa-papa?" a trembling voice asked.

Killian looked over at the source of the voice. A pale and shaking Baelfire stared resolutely at Rumplestilskin, as if he had seen a ghost. Rumplestilskin, on his part, looked as affected as Baelfire.

"Bae?" he whispered.

Baelfire nodded slowly, and before anyone could react, Rumplestilskin sprinted over to the man and pulled him in for a fierce hug.

* * *

Later, after everyone was up to speed with the events that had happened recently and in the past (specifically, Baelfire's treatment at the hands of Zelena), Killian had a new ally in David, Emma's father. He was as agitated and angry as Killian was, especially at the group's inaction. At first, he and Snow engaged in a battle of words with Regina, with the latter goading them almost cruelly about the fate of their daughter. Eventually Regina's façade cracked and she admitted that she was upset about Emma's imprisonment, and swore that she would help them get their daughter back. Snow, teary-eyed, almost hugged the woman, but restrained herself after Regina shot her a glare that told her that physical contact was strictly off limits. David however, remained restless. The anger that he had directed towards Regina was now focused on Zelena.

"We should just storm her stronghold." He announced to the group for what felt like the hundredth time, and Regina almost snapped at him and Killian couldn't fault her. Luckily his wife stepped in to whisper some words in his ear that calmed him down. Killian on the other hand, remained fretful. No one was coming up with any viable ideas, not even Rumplestilskin, who surely must know something about Zelena. He certainly had the motivation, Killian had seen a dark look flash in his eyes as his son recounted his run-in with Zelena. He almost wanted to run over and shake the man, hoping his secrets would spill out and be useful to them.

A heavy hand clapped Killian on his shoulder, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"I have an idea." Said Liam.

Everyone turned to look at the man.

Liam took a deep breath.

"We'll disguise ourselves at the beasts and sneak in. Baelfire know the beasts' secrets, and we can use that knowledge to our advantage."

Regina considered it.

"It's good idea, but I'm not sure my magic is at a level to cast convincing glamours."

"Ah, dearie, that's where I come in."

Rumplestilskin finally stepped forward to address the group.

"I propose we take it one step further. Regina, you said there was a cure for the winged beasts?"

Regina nodded.

Rumplestilskin smiled in grim satisfaction.

"Excellent. Once we infiltrate them, we'll start curing the creatures. Then we'll be able to face Zelena unencumbered."

His smile grew.

"And we can destroy her once and for all."


	12. He Isn't Coming After All

Emma lay in her cell, a roll of parchment in front of her, and a quill in her hand. She had been trying to write a letter for hours, but every time the quill moved to the paper, her hand shook so violently that she couldn't write a single word. Anyway, where would she start? What could she say? _'Sorry mom and dad, I scarified myself so that you could live. Sorry I couldn't say bye.'_

Nothing sounded right, but what was the right thing to say in this situation? She bit back tears. These would be the last words for her parents. This was it. Zelena had made it clear that this was to be her last night alive, that she planned to execute Emma at sundown the next day.

She scrawled one word quickly, and pushed the way the paper and curled into a ball, silently crying herself to sleep.

* * *

When Zelena's minions picked up the note and gave it to her, she laughed at its simplicity. When Emma had first asked to write a letter to her parents, Zelena almost laughed a rejection at her, but then she realised – this girl had no power. A depressing letter should keep Snow White from summoning the spirit and courage to come after her. She had agreed and presented the girl a scroll of parchment and a blunted quill, just in case she got any ideas. She had expected a missive from the fiery blonde, but maybe she had broken the girl. Good.

"Sure, deliver it to them." She commanded, and one took it into its paws and flew away into the night sky.

All it said was one word:

 _Sorry_.

* * *

It was late in the day when they came for her. Even though the dungeon lacked any natural light, Emma could feel it. Her night had been a restless one, with numerous nightmares shaking her awake. All of them hurled images of her family hurt, and the last one, the most painful one, involved Killian bleeding out in front of her. That one kept her up for several hours, fighting the urge to sleep lest she see his bloodied body in front of her eyes once more. She should have made the most of the day ( _her last day!)_ but, as she noted with a hollow laugh, what could she do?

She was stuck here, cruelly fated to stew in a cell until she died. Once that realization had set in, she had clung to the bars of her cell and wept. Her eyes were still puffy from her tears the night before, and Emma could feel the tears sting the delicate flesh as they rolled down her face. She wiped them away with the sleeve of her dress. "Stop it." She scolded herself. She had made this decision. Everyone was safe, no matter what her dreams told her. They were safe, and she should rejoice in that fact. As she slowly came to terms with her decision, two monkeys emerged from the darkness and gloom, keys jangling in their clawed paws.

"Wha-what?" Emma croaked, her voice raspy from her crying, "It's not time yet. It's too soon. I-"

"Relax, dear."

Zelena appeared before her, and her minions halted, staring at her for further instructions.

"It's not time yet."

With that, she snapped her fingers at the beasts, and they lurched forward, their clumsy paws struggling with fitting the key into the lock. Once they finally wrenched the door open, Zelena sniffed disdainfully.

"I should really get these cells cleaned up. Take some of the rust off." She said offhandedly, and Emma wanted to yell at her for being so cavalier about the situation, but didn't want to give Zelena the satisfaction of a reaction.

The beasts took Emma's arms and tugged at her, motioning for her to rise. She did so shakily. Zelena eyed her and then barked an order at the creatures.

"Bring her to the throne room, and be quick about it."

And with a swirl of green, she vanished.

Emma paid no attention to the journey to the throne room. Why should she? She would never see it again, and she had no desire to commit the dungeon to memory, especially if it were to be her last. Finally they were standing before Zelena, who was perched in a gaudy decorated chair that was out of place in the ruins of the hall. Emma tore her arms away from her captors, who surprisingly let her do so without resistance.

"What. Do. You. Want." She bit out icily.

Zelena ignored her tone and smirked down at her.

"Calm down. I'm just bored."

Emma was aghast, and Zelena rolled her eyes at her response.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. Do you think any of these things can carry a conversation? Their idea of a monologue is a series of grunts."

She sighed dramatically and rested her face on her closed fist, her bottom lip curved in an exaggerated pout.

"Besides, my last conversation partner didn't really talk about anything that interested me. Though he was very easy on the eyes."

Her eyes met Emma's, and Emma could feel the vindictiveness that radiated from her gaze. She felt her hackles rise, and the heat of anger surge up inside her.

"You bitch." She snarled, and Zelena watched her carefully, as if she was waiting for a specific response.

Then she leaned back in her throne, if disappointed in the reaction she got. She remained still for several minutes before huffing and launching herself out of her seat.

"Well, we might as well head outside." She said, in a borderline bored tone. She gestured for Emma to follow, and she did so reluctantly. She was still seething from anger at Zelena's flippant attitude and was loathe to do anything that would please her. As they crossed the threshold to the courtyard, a loud crash diverted their attention back inside. The throne that Zelena had been sitting on had crumbled, all that was left was a pile of jewels and gold. Emma was surprised, she hadn't realized that it had been so flimsy. Yet it almost made her chuckle. It was exceedingly ugly, and moreover, it had been a symbol of Zelena's power, which had now been reduced to rubble. She turned back around to find Zelena studying her carefully.

"Interesting." Was all she said.

* * *

The sun was low in the sky as they approached the raised platform that was to be the venue of Emma's execution. It appeared to be hastily constructed, but held no clue as to what the means of her death would be. Emma had felt the blood rush to her ears when she had first seen the platform, her heartbeat quickening, and her breathing grew erratic. The lack of any equipment had thrown her for a loop, and she could only look at Zelena in confusion. The older woman ignored her look and gestured for her to ascend the rickety stairs that led to the platform. Once Emma had moved to the middle of the platform, Zelena joined her. She pointed at Emma's hands, free of any shackles.

"I wonder why I didn't have you chained?"

Emma grimaced. The woman had returned to mocking her.

"What use would that be? You have magic. I couldn't do anything if I wanted."

Zelena smirked.

"That's right. How could I forget?" she said in a simpering tone.

Emma glared at her, and the woman stopped smirking.

"You know, I don't know how I want to kill you. Should I use something traditional, like a hangman's noose? An axe to the neck? Or should I use magic?"

She tapped her chin in mock pensiveness.

Emma refused to respond, and Zelena's face darkened.

"Or," she said, drawing closer to Emma, "should I use my bare hands?" she raised her hands to demonstrate her point, her fingers curled to show Emma what she planned to do.

"Should I choke you, watch you slowly die as you struggle to breathe?"

Her fingers grazed Emma's throat, and Emma forced herself to not flinch.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Emma whispered.

Zelena dropped her hands, and put some distance between herself and Emma. She began to circle Emma, as if she was a predator stalking its prey.

"Because you stood up to me. You defied me, and you encouraged others to do the same." Zelena spat at her. She stopped in front of Emma and clicked her tongue.

"That simply won't do."

Emma turned her face away so that Zelena wouldn't see the single tear that rolled down her cheek.

Zelena misunderstood her action and let out a bark of laughter.

"He's not coming to rescue you, you know."

Emma's head snapped back to stare at Zelena.

Zelena grinned maliciously, and jerked her head in the direction that Emma had been facing.

"He's not coming to save you. No one is."

She tilted her head and moved in closer to whisper into Emma's ear.

"You're going to die alone."

Tears pricked Emma's eyelids, and she blinked rapidly to stop them from spilling.

 _No. No crying, Emma._ She told herself. _Be strong._

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Zelena's hands start to head up once more.

Suddenly a whizzing sound and a flash of feathers caused Zelena and Emma to stumble back. Heart racing, Emma stared at a single arrow that was now embedded in the ground. She recognized those feathers and the coloured binding that held the feathers to the rest of the arrow, and she whipped her head around to confirm her suspicions. She heard Zelena curse out loud.

"Not my daughter, you bitch!"

Her mother's voice rang out as she ran towards Emma, with her father right on her heels.

Zelena was aghast.

"How is this possible?" she screeched. She turned to Emma, her eyes wild.

"You." She snarled.

She drew a dagger from a hidden sheath in her belt, and lunged towards Emma, who threw up her hands defensively, but then Zelena was obscured by purple swirls of mist that appeared out of nowhere. Just as soon as they had appeared, they vanished, leaving behind a person. Emma's heart jumped for joy.

Killian.

His expression of joy matched hers, and he shot her a relieved smile, before spinning around face Zelena, who was momentarily stunned by his appearance, but then launched herself onto him. For his part, Killian did not flinch, but met her head-on, his hands going for her throat. Killian ripped her gaudy necklace off her throat and flung it to the ground, gesturing wildly to Emma.

 _He wants me to destroy it_ , she realized. Without having to think twice about it, she drove the heel of her boot into the bright green stone in the center, shattering it into piece.

"NO!" Zelena screamed, still struggling with Killian. There was a flurry of movement, and Killian stumbled to the side with a grunt of pain. Zelena pushed him away and scrambled forward, falling to her knees. She tried to grasp the fine shards in her hand, but her hands were kicked away by Emma's mother, who had finally joined them. Zelena looked up at her with pure hatred in her eyes and opened her mouth to sneer something, but was knocked out cold by a just-materialized Regina.

Emma let out a happy breath of relief, and turned on her heel to address Killian.

"We did it!"

Something was wrong. He had not risen to join her. In fact, he was still on the ground, clutching his side. Emma rushed towards him, icy dread filling her heart.

She pulled him towards him, and his anguished eyes met hers. Slowly her eyes drifted to what his hands were trying to cover.

The side he was holding was covered in blood.


	13. I Won't Make You Cry

The initial pain was sharp, but quick. His hands moved his chest where the sword had pierced him. He could feel the blood gush out, warm against his cold hands. He tried to stem the blood as best he could, but it seeped through his fingers, making them sticky. Emma stared in horror as his knees buckled and he hit the floor. He felt weak. The pain was back, radiating through his body. He struggled to remain in an upright position. Emma scrambled over to him, her hands covering his in an effort to help stop the blood, but Killian knew it was of no use. Zelena's short knife had cut him deep.

"No no no!" Emma cried, her tears rolling off her cheeks and onto his bloodstained shirt. Blood and tears mixed, causing the watery red substance to spread. She cupped her hands around his head, and moved his head to rest on her chest. Her hands pulled him close, and she rocked him against her.

"No, Killian! Please, hold on! Please!"

He could hear her heart thumping wildly. He faintly realized he could no longer hear his. It had grown weak. With all the energy he had left, he forced his head up to look at Emma. Even though she was covered in the dust of the fight, his blood smearing her clothes and tears staining her cheeks, she was still beautiful. A bloody vision, he thought, before choking on blood that tried to escape from his mouth. She held him desperately, her eyes searching for a way to save him.

He moved his hand to cup her cheek, his fingers brushing away tears. He raised his lips to meet hers, and he poured his feelings into the kiss. This was it, the kiss of a dying man. It was desperate and hard, the salt of his blood mixing with the salt of her tears. It was the bitterest kiss he had ever tasted, but also the sweetest. If this was his last action as a dying man, he was glad. Slowly the energy left him, and his head slipped toward her shoulder, and he felt her stiffen.

"I love you, Emma Swan."

He closed his eyes, unwilling to see the grief that was swimming in hers. He felt himself being lowered back to the ground, a cacophony of noises filling his ears, resulting in a dim buzzing noise. He was so tired.

* * *

"No, no, no!"

With an anguished cry, Emma flung herself onto Killian's chest, clutching at his blood-stained shirt. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, but a hand on her shoulder distracted her before they could spill.

Her father and mother stood behind her, wearing twin expressions of pity. They were soon joined by Regina and Liam, who joined Emma as quickly as he realized what happened to his brother. Seeing Liam cradle the body of his brother made the tears fall, and Emma choked on them as she tried to apologize to Liam, who fiercely shook his head, and after placing Killian gently on the ground, pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's not your fault." He whispered gruffly. Emma pulled back, and wiped away the tears that were now flowing freely down her face. She gazed down at Killian, willing his chest to rise and fall once more.

"Maybe he's still…?" she said, her voice quavering. Liam's eyes met hers, and she could see the sadness reflected there.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Killian's wrist.

"There's a weak pulse."

Rumplestilskin had appeared out of nowhere, and had squatted down next to Killian.

Emma's heart leapt into her throat.

"Can you save him?" she begged.

He shook his head slowly.

"I'm afraid I can't…"

He paused for a second, and Emma felt the fleeting sense of hope that his previous words had given her escape from her.

"…But you can."

* * *

"She has magic?" Her father asked, incredulously.

Regina nodded in response.

"Huh." Was all he could reply.

Emma turned away from them drowned out the explanation that Regina was now giving her mother, and focused on Rumplestilskin instead.

"What do I need to do?" she asked, determination seeping from every pore in her body.

He smirked at her.

"Up till now, your magic has been dependent on your emotions. So you'll need to really focus now."

He then went on to explain what she would need to do, and how best to do it. Empty your mind, he told her. Think only of what you have to do. She took in all in, and tried to shake her nerves. What if she failed?

"You can do this, Emma."

Liam grasped her by the shoulder, shaking her out of her reverie.

He smiled down at her, and Emma could tell he meant it. She smiled at him thankfully.

She walked over to where they had placed Killian's body. Everyone had now grown quiet and they watched her with bated breaths.

Rumplestilskin moved to her side.

"It's time."

Emma nodded, her eyes narrowing in concentration. She knelt down next to Killian, and inhaled sharply. She placed her hands on his wound. It had stopped bleeding, and she could feel the blood drying under her palms. She closed her eyes, and concentrated hard.

"Concentrate on what you want to achieve."

Rumplestilskin's advice rattled in her brain.

Save Killian. Save Killian.

She could feel heat emanating from her hands, and when she opened her eyes, she had to hold in a gasp.

Her hands were glowing, and a white light was shooting out, obscuring Killian's wound. Was it working? Her eyes travelled to his chest, waiting, hoping to see it rise and fall once more.

Then a movement caught her eye. His fingers. They twitched. She almost cried out in joy.

Her hands moved to gently caress his fingers, and as she did so, she felt him start to shift against her.

"Easy there." She whispered, her hands moving to hold him gently and cup his face. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled crookedly at her.

"Hello, Beautiful." he wheezed, and then instantly winced in pain.

"Careful, you were injured." Emma reprimanded him lightly.

"Is that why it hurts when I try to laugh?"

Emma couldn't decide if she wanted to laugh or cry in response.


	14. Epilogue: Let Us Be In Love

Several months later

* * *

Emma raised a hand to shield her eyes from the rising sun. Why had she agreed to do this so early? She had risen from her far-to-comfortable bed, and she was still tired from her journey here the day before.

"Swan!"

At the very sound of his voice, she felt a tingle of excitement run down her spine, and she turned to face him.

Killian Jones stood before her, his features illuminated by the soft glow of dawn. It was times like these when she realized how handsome he really was.

"hey." She said softly, slowly drifting towards him.

He grinned in response, and quickly closed the space between them. Pulling her into his arms, he nuzzled her hair, and placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"and how is my bride-to-be this morning?" he murmured near her ear, and Emma resisted the urge to giggle as his scruff tickled her neck.

"Wonderful. How's the groom?" she asked playfully, her hands reaching up to cup his jaw. His hands moved to cover hers, lifting them gently off his face and placing a kiss on her wrists, one after another, as he gazed at her intensely.

"Better, now that you're here."

His tone was lower now, a little raspier, and Emma felt a shiver of pleasure work its way down her body.

"I was only gone a week."

He tutted at her light-heartedly, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Far too long, Love. Liam almost threw me overboard, I was moping so much."

Emma laughed, and Killian grinned in response.

"Seriously though, Swan. I've missed you."

She smiled up at him.

"And I you."

He tilted his head down, his lips seeking hers, but before they could reach her, a voice ruined the moment.

"Emma! Are you there? We have that meeting with Regina in half an hour!"

Her mother navigated through the cargo that was stacked neatly on the dock, and stopped short when she saw Emma and Killian in each other's arms.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Yes" replied Killian, just as Emma tried to reassure that she did not.

Mary Margaret had the decency to look embarrassed, and glanced sideways.

"I can give you a few minutes…" she muttered, trying to shuffle away and give the couple their privacy.

Once her mother's view was obscured by a number of heavy chests and boxes, Emma turned to laugh at Killian, who looked a little put out, but his smiled returned when Emma tugged him towards him, her lips capturing his. He returned her kiss enthusiastically, pulling her closer to him, his fingers caressing her back. A few minutes later, Emma pulled away, breathless. Killian nuzzled her cheek, silently asking for more, but Emma slowly untangled herself from him, her body already missing the feeling of his touch.

"I'll be back later," she whispered, her lips brushing his once more, gently this time.

He smirked.

"I look forward to it."


End file.
